PRS Hidden Past Memory
by BlueGem22
Summary: Mia has been having a weird dream and was confused by it. Meanwhile a Nighlok attack the city and when the Samurai Ranger arrived; Mia was shock to see the same Nighlok from her dream. Can she and the other rangers stop the Nighlok? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Hidden Memory**

**Pairing: Jayden and Mia**

**Summary: Mia has been having a weird dream and was confused by it. Meanwhile a Nighlok attack the city and when the Samurai Ranger arrived; Mia was shock to see the same Nighlok from her dream. Can she and the other rangers stop the Nighlok? Read and find out.**

**Chapter One**

_"Don't go wondering off too far sweetie," a woman's voice said._

_A brunette little girl was playing in the park alone with her ball when suddenly out of nowhere a nighlok appears and lunges at her._

_The brunette little girl drops her ball and screams._

Mia sat up in bed panicking and was breathing heavily.

"Mia, are you alright?" Emily asked, appearing by Mia side.

Mia shook her head and slightly smile "I'm fine, it just a bad dream," she told her friend as she brushes her hair with her hand.

"Okay," Emily touches Mia's shoulder "I'm here if you want to talk about it," she says before she returns back to her bed.

Mia nodded and lays back down unable to go back to sleep. She pulled the cover up to her neck, thinking about the dream _"What was that dream about and what was it trying to tell me?"_she wondered.

Thinking back to the dream make Mia shudders so she decides to push aside and think about it in the morning.

In the kitchen, Mentor Ji was making breakfast when Jayden walked in "Morning Ji," he greeted.

"Morning Jayden," Ji replied.

"Where's everyone at?" Jayden looked around the kitchen; notices the chairs at the table were empty.

"They're outside training in the yard"

Jayden nodded and walked outside in the training yard. When he walked out, he saw Mia was sparring with Antonio. They were using their swords.

"Hey guys," Jayden says as he approaches to them.

"Hey Jayden," Emily replied.

"Jay, check out Antonio and Mia going at it with their swords," Mike told him with a smirks on his face.

"Can you guess whose winning?" Emily asked.

Kevin shrugged "I don't know yet".

"We will have to see," Jayden told them.

Antonio managed to dodges the attack from Mia "Nice," he remarked "Almost got me there".

"You should pay more attention," Mia teased.

"Thanks for tips," Antonio says as he tries to strikes at Mia who block it with her sword.

"That's a good fighter," Emily commented.

"I know, Antonio has been training since he was kid," Jayden says as he was watching.

Emily looked at Jayden "Uh, I was talking about Mia," she clarified

"Oh," Jayden looked at Emily and then turn his attention back to Antonio and Mia.

"Man, those are some great moves," Mike remarked.

"Well Mia has been training hard lately," Kevin mentioned.

Mike stares at Kevin

"What?" Kevin looked at Mike confused.

"Dude, I was talking about Antonio".

Kevin looked at Jayden and Emily who shrug their shoulders and chuckled.

Antonio and Mia were still training when Emily notices that Mia was starting to lose focus "Jayden, is just me or is Mia starting to struggle with her training," she asked.

"No," Jayden replied "I notice it too".

"Me too," Mike agreed.

"Wonder what's going on?" Kevin asked.

Mia swings her sword high to tries to hit Antonio, but he blocks it with his sword and came closer to her, with their swords in between them "Jayden is watching you," he told her with a grin on his face.

Mia slightly glances over at Jayden and notices he was staring at her. She could have sworn that she saw a concern look on his face.

She looked at Antonio and shook her head "I think he's watching both of us fight," she says.

"If you say so," Antonio smiles and moves his sword away from her.

Mia and Antonio lunges toward each other with their swords when all sudden the image of the dream appears in Mia's mind, making her lose focus. She was lost in her own thought that she didn't even notice Antonio swinging his sword at her. Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain to her side and fell to the ground

"Oh my god, Mia!" Antonio shouts, dropped his sword and rushes over to her "I am so sorry," he apologizes.

The others soon rush over and were surrounding her. Jayden and Antonio offers their hands and helps Mia get off the ground. She wobbles a little bit leaning toward Jayden who steady her with his hands on her back. He notices that Mia was wincing in pain and knew that she was hurt from Antonio's sword.

Mike grabs Mia's sword off the ground as Kevin grabs Antonio's sword.

"Mia, are you alright?" Emily asked as she went over and stand next to Mia.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing really," Mia told them with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Mia," Antonio said, feeling awful for hurting her.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't pay attention," Mia assured him "I'm fine, let's continue," She was about to reach for her sword when Jayden stopped her, grabbing her hand back "Ok that's enough training for today," he said, not wanting Mia to train especially when she's hurt "Let's go eat," he suggests and grabs Mia's sword from Mike.

"Okay," Antonio agreed, grabbing his sword from Kevin and then left into the house with Mike and Kevin following behind.

Emily touches Mia's arm "Are you sure, you're okay?" she asked, worrying for her friend.

Mia nods "I'm fine, let's eat," she says with a smile and left into house leaving Emily with Jayden who was still holding Mia's sword that was resting on his shoulder

Jayden looked at Emily "Do you know what's going on with Mia?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No, she doesn't tell me about it," she replied "But I'll see if I can get her to talk to me".

"Okay," Jayden nods.

Jayden and Emily walked into the house where the others were waiting for them in the kitchen.

Emily sat next to Mia while Jayden sat next to Antonio. Ji notices everyone was quiet and wonders what's going on.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" He asked, looking at everyone.

Jayden glances over at Mia who was eating while staring down at her plate. He was worried and concern for her. He really wants to know what was bothering her.

Antonio sighs "Mentor Ji, me and Mia were training in yard when I accidentally injured her," he says.

"You what!" Ji exclaimed.

"Ji, it was an accident," Jayden spokes, helping his friend out "He didn't mean for it to happen".

"I see," Ji replied. Then he turns and looked at Mia "Mia, are you okay?"

Mia nods "I'm fine, Ji," She gave him a smile "It just a scratch, that's all".

Ji smiles "I'm glad you are okay".

Everyone continues to eat and talk to each other except for Jayden and Mia. Mia was busy eating her food, not saying anything while Jayden was staring at her as he ate his food.

**~Later On~**

Everyone was in the living room playing a game when Mia walked out from the kitchen.

"Mia," Emily glances up at Mia with a smile "Come join us!"

Mia at first wanted to go outside to be alone, but seeing Emily so happy, she didn't want to ruin her friend day so she agreed.

"Here, I saved you a spot," Emily smirks, patting the seat next to Jayden.

Mia smiles and sat down in between Emily and Jayden "So, what are we playing?"

"We are playing a poker," Emily replied.

"Poker?" Mia asked.

Mike smirks "We were planning to play strip poker, but Emily was uncomfortable with it so we played regular poker instead," he teased and earn a whack in the back of his head from Kevin and Antonio and receive a glare from Emily.

"Ow!" Mike rubs his head.

"Any ways," Emily smiles "So do you want play?" she asked.

"Sure!" Mia agreed.

"Okay ladies and gentleman let's start a new game," Antonio says.

Jayden uses his Lion Folding Zord to shuffles the cards. Then Kevin took the cards and was about to pass the cards out when the gap sensor went off.

Everyone got up as Ji came running in "Nighlok is attacking the city," he told them.

"Let's go!" Jayden says and all of them run out the door.

**~At the Park~**

The rangers arrived in the park already morphed and saw people running away panicking.

"Show yourself!" Jayden shouted, looking around for the Nighlok.

Suddenly the nighlok appears in front of them from a far "Ah rangers, what a pleasant surprised especially you, pink ranger," the monster smirked.

"What!" Everyone turned and looked at Mia in confused.

Jayden notices Mia was shock and startled from seeing that Nighlok. It seems that she recognizes the nightlok.

"It can't be," he heard her muttered

"Mia?" Jayden spokes, but she didn't reply to him.

"What matter pink ranger, you don't remember me?" the monster asked.

Mia tightens her fists. Without thinking she yanks her sword out and lunges at the monster.

"Mia!" Jayden called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Mia slashes the monster in the chest making the monster tumbles backward. She was about to slash the monster again when monster grab her wrist, yanking her sword out of her hand before he punches her three times in the stomach. Then he slashes her in the chest with her own sword and sent her flying backward.

"Mia!" Jayden ran toward her, catching her and she collides into his chest. Both of them landed on the ground as the other rangers ran over to them.

"Jayden, Mia, are you guys alright?" Antonio asked, helping his friends get up.

Kevin and Mike went ahead and fight the monster.

"I'm fine," Mia replied as she got up with Jayden help.

"Out of my way!" The monster blasts Kevin and Mike in the chest "I only want the pink ranger!"

"Not on my watch," Antonio says as he swings his Barracuda Blade at the monster taking back Mia's sword "Thank you, I'll be taking that!"

The monster tumbles backward "This is not over yet, rangers, I will be back!" He growls and then disappears.

Mike and Kevin ran forward

"Dammit, he got away!" Mike yelled.

Kevin turned around and looked at Mia "Mia, what's going on?"

"Why is that Nighlok after you only and not us?" Emily asked.

"I...I," Mia winces in pain and then fainted.

"Mia!" Jayden caught her in his arm "Let's head back and deal with this later," he suggests before he carries Mia in his arms.

The others nodded and follow Jayden back to the Shiba's Place.

**~Shiba's Place~**

"What!" Ji got up from his chair "That Nighlok is only after Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied "He was like "out of my way; I'm only after the pink ranger" crap".

"Do you see the way that Nighlok look at Mia," Kevin mentions "It's like he knew her already".

"Ji, do you have any idea why this Nighlok is after Mia?" Jayden asked, worrying about Mia.

"Something tell me that it's has something to do with the previous pink ranger," Ji says.

"Are you saying that you seen that Nighlok before?" Kevin asked.

Ji nodded "Jayden's father and the other samurai rangers fought this Nighlok. It was defeated by the pink ranger. Now it has returned back to settle a score with the pink ranger. If you asking how this nighlok return back, I don't know the answer to it".

"Maybe Master Xandred revives this Nighlok back," Mike assumed.

"It possible," Jayden agreed.

"Now, this nighlok is out to get revenge on the pink ranger," Kevin said, looking at Jayden who in his own thoughts.

"But Mia wasn't one that defeated him," Antonio mentioned.

"It doesn't matter," Jayden looked at Antonio "To that nighlok, Mia is the pink ranger and it's the pink ranger he's want no matter who it is".

Mike got up "Then we must protect Mia and not let the nighlok get her".

"I agree," Kevin got up next to Mike.

"Then it is settle," Jia walked around "You guys will protect Mia and will not let that Nighlok get near her".

The rangers nod. Emily came out and Jayden got up "How is Mia?"

"She's sleeping right now"

Emily sighs "I'm worried for Mia"

"We all worried for her, Emily," Jayden slightly smiles. He was worried for Mia too. When he saw her got hurt in battle with the Nighlok, all he could think was that he needed to protect her and get her to safety.

"Jayden?" Emily said all of a sudden, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her "Can I talk to you alone?"

Jayden nods and leads her into the dojo room "What did you want to talk to me about, Em," he asked her once they were inside the sparring room alone.

"It's about Mia," she told him and that got Jayden complete attention on her.

"I'm listening".

"Um," she looked down for a minute before she looked up at him "remember when you asked if I knew what's going on with Mia"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded.

"Well something just occur to me when I was with Mia," She looked up at him and he gestures her to continue "Lately, Mia has been having some bad dream and she would wake up panicking in the middle of the night".

_"Mia was having a bad dream? How come she doesn't say anything about it?"_he thought. "Did she tell you what the dream was?" he asked.

Emily shook her head.

"No wonder why she doesn't seem like her usual cheerful self. She was all gloomy and quiet," Jayden now understand why Mia was acting not her usual self. He then turned and looked at Emily "For now we need keep an eye on Mia because the nighlok is after her".

"The Nighlok is after Mia, but why?"

Jayden explained to Emily what she was missed at the meeting because she was taking care of Mia.

"I understand," Emily said after Jayden finished.

Meanwhile in the Forest somewhere

The nighlok was angry that he didn't get his revenge on the pink ranger "Mark my word, I will have my revenge!" he growls.

Unaware of his surrounding, a shadow was lurking behind a tree watching the Nighlok.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think? Should I continue the story? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Wow! I'm surprised to see reviews when I posted this story up. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. So here the next update chapter. I apologize for any errors in this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

** Chapter Two**

_A brunette little girl was playing around with her ball when sudden a Nighlok lunges at her._

_"Ah!" she screamed, dropping the ball out of her hands._

_The Nighlok grabbed her into his arms._

_"Stop right there!" a man voice shouted._

_The nighlok turned around and saw Red Samurai ranger along with his team. The Pink Samurai ranger was trying to go forward, but the Red Samurai ranger stopped her._

_The nighlok smirked "What is it going to be rangers? Are you going to destroy me along with this little girl?"_

_The Samurai Pink and Red rangers were arguing. Pink Samurai ranger pushed the Red Samurai ranger out the way "If you're not going to save her then I will!"_

_"No it too risky!" The Red Samurai ranger tried reached out to grab the Pink Samurai ranger back, but she has already run off and attacked the Nighlok._

_The Pink Samurai ranger used her Spin Sword and swing at the Nighlok, but the Nighlok outsmarted her by tossing the brunette little girl in front of him "Oh no! She gasped._

_The brunette little girl got hit in the back of her right shoulder and landed on the ground unconscious. _

_"Oh no! What have I done," The Pink Samurai ranger dropped her sword and rushed over to the brunette little girl side and held her up._

_"Say goodbye Pink Ranger!" The Nighlok swing the sword down at the Samurai Pink Ranger who shielded the brunette little girl with her body._

Mia eyes snaps open and she sat up, breathing heavy. She looked around and realizes she was in her room.

"It's just a dream," she said, breathing heavy "Or is it?" she wondered.

She got up and went over to a mirror and stares at herself in it. The dream was repeating over in her mind. She can't seem stop thinking about it.

_The Pink Samurai ranger used her Spin Sword and swing at the Nighlok, but the Nighlok outsmarted her by tossing the brunette little girl in front of him "Oh no! She gasped._

_The brunette little girl got hit in the back of her right shoulder and landed on the ground unconscious. _

Mia blinks her eyes as she placed a hand in the back of her shoulder. Wanting to confirm something, she took her shirt off, facing her back toward the mirror. She gasped, can't believe what she was seeing "I don't believe this," she muttered.

**XXXXX**

Emily and Jayden were walking toward Mia's room to visit her. Emily had her hand on the door's knob and was about to open it when the Gap sensor went off. She immediately looked at Jayden who nodded and then left.

Emily follows him as Mia came rushing out from her room

Everyone rush into the living room where Ji was waiting for them "The nighlok is back again and he's attacking the civilians," he told them.

"Man, does that Nighlok ever take a break," Mike complained.

"Apparently not," Antonio answered and Mike glares at him.

Jayden nodded "Let's go!" he said before rushing out the door. As they ran out of the gate, they morph into their ranger suit.

They arrive to the area where the Nighlok was.

"Well, well," The nighlok turn to them "Look who decides to show up".

"You're going down, Nighlok!" Jayden points his finger at the monster.

"Not before I get my revenge on the Pink Ranger," the monster snarled before he lunges at the rangers.

Jayden yanks out his sword and battle with the Nighlok while the others take on the Moogers.

"Out of my way red ranger!" the nighlok growls "I'm only after the pink ranger!"

"I don't think so," Jayden uses his spin sword on the Nighlok, sending it tumbling backward.

"That's it, you ask for it!" the nighlok releases his tentacles at the red ranger, wrapping around Jayden's waist and pulled him toward him.

"Jayden!" Mia looked up and saw the Nighlok got Jayden.

Jayden!" Emily knocks the Moogers out the way to get to Jayden, but end up get blasts in the chest by the Nighlok.

"Emily!" Mia rushes over to her friend side "Are you alright?" She touches Emily's arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Emily replied as Mia helps her up. Mike rushes up to them and looked at Emily "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily nodded "I'm fine".

Mike lunges at Nighlok "You let him go!" He yelled, swinging his sword.

"I don't think so," the nighlok whacks Mike in the chest with his tentacles "Now, where is the pink ranger?" he looked and notices the pink ranger was missing

"Where did she go?" he growled.

"Right here!" Mia leaps up from behind, slashing the Nighlok in the head, causing him to released Jayden.

Jayden landed on the ground as Emily, Antonio, and Kevin rush over to him.

Nighlok swing his tentacles at Mia, but she leaps up in the air, whacking the tentacles out the way.

"You're strong," the nighlok said "But, not strong enough," another tentacle shot out and wrapped around Mia's leg and slam her hard on the ground.

"Mia!" Jayden rushes forward and tries to slashes the tentacles with his sword, but it retreat quickly, dragging Mia toward the nighlok.

"Mia!" Emily swings her sword at the nighlok, but he grabs her by the throat and tosses her right into Jayden who was running toward the Nighlok. They both landed on the ground as Mike, Kevin, and Antonio lunge at the Nighlok.

"I don't think so," the nighlok blasts all three of them in the chest "Now as for you, pink ranger!"

Mia was trying to break free when the Nighlok swings his claws toward her "No!" she yelled when Jayden leaps up into the air and slashes the Nighlok's tentacles as Antonio slashes the Nighlok in the back. Mia fell to the ground as the Nighlok released his grip on her.

"Mia!" Emily sprints over to her friend side "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay," Mia answered as she got up with Emily help.

Antonio and Jayden double team on the Nighlok. The Nighlok quickly disappears and Jayden and Antonio end up slashing each other in the chest.

"Jayden, Antonio!" Emily shouted as she and the others rush over to them.

Mia tightens her grip on her sword, sensing that Nighlok was still here "Think Mia, where is he?" she muttered to herself.

She closes her eyes and immediately figure out where the nighlok was "Jayden!" she opens her eyes "Watch out, behind you!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Jayden turned around just as Nighlok appears behind him. He swings his sword, but the nighlok grabbed it.

"Jayden!" Mia ran over and saw the Nighlok was holding Jayden as a shield. Predicting what move the Nighlok was going to do, she swings her sword. Mia assumes that Nighlok would throw Jayden in front of her sword just like what he did with the brunette little girl in her dream, but her assumption was wrong. When she swings her sword to the right to hit the nighlok in the arm, the nighlok tosses Jayden where she was swinging and she end up slashing Jayden in the arm.

"No," she gasped, realizing what she had done.

Mia dropped her sword and rushes over to Jayden who was grabbing his arm, and wincing in pain "Jayden, I'm so sorry," she said as she held him up.

The nighlok was about to attacks Mia who immediately shield Jayden with her body when she notices it. But before the Nighlok can attacks Mia and Jayden, Antonio leaps in front of Jayden and Mia and blocks the attack with his barracuda blade "Back off, Nighlok!"

Then Kevin and Mike lunge at the Nighlok, slashing in the chest using their Spin swords. The nighlok stumbles back and growls "This isn't over, I'll be back," he disappears through the crack of the wall.

"Damn! He escaped again," Mike yelled.

"Don't worry Mike," Emily placed her hand on Mike's shoulder "We'll get him next time," she assured.

Kevin and Antonio went over and help Jayden up.

"Let's get you back home and bandage you up," Antonio said as he and Kevin help Jayden walked back to the Shiba's Place.

Mia pick up her sword off the ground and stares at it as Emily went over to her "It wasn't your fault; you didn't mean to hurt Jayden".

"But I did hurt Jayden," Mia turned around and look at Emily before walking away.

**~Shiba's Place~**

Everyone was in the meeting room with Ji who was slightly upset after he know what happened to Jayden. Jayden sat down in a chair wearing his shirt back on after Mia had bandaged his arm.

"Mia, what were you thinking when you tried that?" Ji asked.

"It was an accident, Ji," Jayden immediately defends for Mia "She didn't mean for it to happen".

"It was that nighlok fault, he tossed Jayden in front of Mia's sword," Emily added, helping her friend out "Beside Mia didn't know it would happen," she points out.

"Still, Mia shouldn't have done that," Ji said.

"It's my fault that Jayden got hurt," Mia got up "I went with my instinct, which was a mistake so I have myself to blame and no one else," she said before walking away.

"Wait Mia!" Emily got up and went after her friend.

Jayden turned and looked at Ji "Ji, do you really have to say that to Mia?" he asked slightly upset.

"Yeah, that was kind of harsh," Mike agreed.

"I know," Ji sat down and sighed.

"How are we going to defeat that Nighlok?" Kevin asked with frustration.

"Yeah," Mike agreed "All he wants is to get his revenge on the Pink Ranger".

"Plus, we don't know much about that Nighlok," Antonio added.

"There is something you all need to know," Ji told them.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"Well," Ji looked at Jayden "Jayden, do you remember the time when your dad and his team came back all frustrated?"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded "How can I forget, I remember father and his team came home with a little girl. Father was carrying the little girl in his arms," he recalled.

**~Jayden's Flashback~**

_Jayden was in the living room with Mentor Ji when he heard his father yelling for Ji. He and Ji quickly ran outside and saw his father holding a brunette little girl who was unconscious in his arms._

_"What happened?" he heard Ji asked his father._

_He looked over his father's shoulder and saw the Pink Samurai ranger was looking down as the Yellow Samurai Ranger was comforting her. His father told Ji that the brunette little girl got injured in the battle with the nighlok._

_"Let's bring her inside and tend to her wound right away," Ji replied after Jayden's father finished talking._

_Jayden's father nodded and rushed inside carrying the little girl in his arms._

_Once inside, Ji brought out the first-aid and tended to the little girl's injury._

_Jayden who was standing to the side saw Ji was looking at the little girl's right shoulder. He saw a bruise violet red scar on her right shoulder that was bleeding badly, which made him winced._

_A minute later, Ji, and his father with the other rangers were having a meeting in the living room. They had left him alone with the brunette little girl who was still unconscious lying on the bed in his room. He went over to her to check on her when she woke up and looked at him. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked her._

_She nodded_

_"Are you in pain?"_

_Again, she nodded instead of answering._

_The brunette little girl tried to sit up, but Jayden stopped her "Ji said that you shouldn't get up," he told her "If you need anything, I can get it for you," he offered._

_The brunette little girl looked at him "I want some water," she softly said._

_Jayden nodded "I'll go get you some water," he left out the room and came back with a cup of water. Then he helped her drink the cup of water._

_"Thank you," the brunette little girl said after she finished drinking the cup of water._

_"You're welcome," Jayden answered._

_The brunette little girl then went to sleep and Jayden covered her with a blanket. Then he sat in a chair and watched her._

**~ End of Jayden's Flashback~**

"Hold on," Mike put his hands up in confused "What does any of this has to do with Mia or the nighlok?" he asked.

"Actually it does, Mike,'' Ji answered.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Okay, I'm totally lost here," Antonio said.

Jayden puts his hands under his chin trying to think what Ji was trying to point out. _"How does father and his team bring home a little girl has anything to do with Mia and that Nighlok?"_ he wondered.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?  
Any guess on who the brunette little girl might be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

It was nighttime at the Shiba's Place. Jayden couldn't sleep with many unanswered questions in his mind so he went to sparring room to clear his mind. When he arrives there, he notices Mia was already there training with the kendo stick. She so focus on training that she didn't seem to notices his presence there.

He clears his throat, grabbing her attention. She turned around and looked at him "Jayden? I didn't know you were standing there".

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I can't sleep," she answered "what about you?'

"Can't sleep either"

Mia continues to training, hitting the dummy with the Kendo stick. She remembered her early conversation with Emily.

**~Mia's Flashback~**

Mia was walking to her room when she heard footsteps running up behind her.

"Mia wait!" Emily's voice called out to her. She stopped and waited for friend.

"Mia, please don't be upset at what mentor said," Emily said when she appeared next to Mia.

"I'm not Emily," Mia turned to Emily who placed her hand on Mia's shoulder "What Mentor Ji said was true, I shouldn't have done that," she said before opening the door of her room and walked inside.

"But it wasn't your fault," Emily closed the door of the room before she walked over and sat down next to Mia on the bed "You didn't know it would happen".

"Actually, I thought I did," Mia admitted and Emily blinked her eyes in confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Mia sighed and looked at Emily "I need to tell you something," she touched Emily's hands "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it".

"I won't," Emily nodded "You can trust me," she assured her friend.

"Well, the truth is I had been having a nightmare lately about a Nighlok attacking a little girl".

"A Nighlok attacked a little girl?"

"Yeah, that was my nightmare dream"

Emily suddenly realized something "Wait a minute; don't tell me the nighlok you dreamt of was the same Nighlok that we fought earlier".

Mia nodded and Emily eyes widen.

"Emily, what is it?"

"Earlier today before that Nighlok attacked the second time, Ji told us about that Nighlok," Emily answered.

"Wait, Ji knew that Nighlok too?" Mia asked, surprised to know that Ji knew about the Nighlok.

"Yeah"

"What did he said about the Nighlok?"

"Well, I wasn't there when Ji told the others about the nighlok," Emily explained "Jayden told me about it. He said that the previous Samurai Pink ranger that was in the team that his father leaded had defeated the Nighlok. And now the Nighlok is revived back probably by Master Xandrad to get his revenge on the Samurai Pink ranger, which is you".

"So, this fight is between me and the nighlok".

"No," Emily shook her head "We all in this together and will defeated this Nighlok as a team".

"I can take that risk of letting you and others get hurt," Mia looked down at her hands "I must find a way to defeat that Nighlok once and for all," she said.

**~Mia's Flashback~**

"Mia?" Jayden's voice called out to her and she looked up at him. She notices that she was aiming her kendo stick at the dummy.

"Are you okay? He asked

"I'm fine;" She gave him a small smile "I just was thinking about that Nighlok," she said before hitting the dummy.

"It's not your fault," Jayden said a moment later.

"Oh course it's my fault," Mia swings her kendo stick at the dummy when Jayden grabs it and she looked at him.

"Mia, don't be so hard on yourself," Jayden looked at her "You didn't know what that

Nighlok move was and you didn't mean to injure me".

Mia tugs on the Kendo stick, but Jayden refuses let it go. She sighs "If you don't mind, I would like to continue training," she told him.

"To clear your mind, am I right?"

"No," she tugs on her kendo stick again, but Jayden still have his firm grips on it "Okay, Maybe to clear my mind," she admitted and Jayden releases his grips on the Kendo stick.

"Okay, then I'll train with you," he offered as he went over and grabs a Kendo stick for himself.

"No," Mia shook her head "Not when your arm is injured," she points out.

Jayden looked at his bandaged right arm "It's not injured badly, I can still train," he looked up at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to train".

"I'll be fine," he assured her "Now, let's train".

Before Mia can refuse, Jayden lunges at her and swing his Kendo stick. She immediately blocks it and fought back.

Mia was going for the hit, but Jayden hastily dodged it. She was being careful not to hit him in his injured arm or hurt him.

"Are you going easy on me?" Jayden asked, slightly smirked when he notices that she not trying her best.

"No, I'm just getting warm up," she smiled at him.

"Hm, then show me what you can do," Jayden went for an attack and instantly Mia dodges it and counterattack back. Their kendo sticks collides together creates a letter x.

"Not bad at all"

"Thanks"

Both of them pulled away and begin to circle each other, holding their kendo sticks that were aim at each other.

Mia went for a strike, but Jayden did a back flip and dodge it. Then he went for another attack which Mia block again, but not fast enough. Her kendo stick got knocks out from her hand by Jayden when he swings his kendo stick at her.

Mia did a black flip and tries to kick Jayden who block it with his kendo stick. She landed back on her feet as Jayden jump over her and landed right behind her. Before she can turns to face him, he caught her off guard by placing his kendo stick in front of her on her chest and got her in his grip. Her back was now collides into his chest with his head on her shoulder.

"I win," he whispers in her ear with a smiled on his face.

"I wouldn't count on it," she smirked and surprised Jayden by grabbing his arm and flips him over on his back. He landed on the floor, wincing in pain and looked up at Mia with a surprise look.

"Are you ok Jayden?" Mia asked with concern when she realizes what she just did.

"I'm fine Mia," Jayden smiled "I have to say that was impressive".

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She stuck out her hand and Jayden took it.

"But, there is something important you should know when you are fighting with your enemy".

"What?" Mia confusedly looked down at him.

Instead of answering, Jayden pulled Mia down and immediately flips her over on her back with him on top her, pinning her down. Her eyes widen as she looked up at him.

"You should never let your guard down," he smiled down at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered.

Mia was startled from what Jayden just did. It totally took her by surprised and was more surprised when he was on top her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable as she notices that he was staring down at her.

"Jayden?"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind getting off me now?" she politely asked him.

"Oh, sorry," He immediately got off of her and help her up.

"Thanks".

"No problem"

"I should probably go to bed now"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded.

Mia smiled and begins walked forward, but soon regret it when she steps on her kendo stick that was on the floor and end up falling into Jayden's arm. Lucky, Jayden caught her around her waist with his arms and was able to hold his balance or else they were end up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I'm okay," she looked up at him and suddenly they were staring at each other deeply. Their faces were near each other and were slowly leaning in.

"Hey," a tired voice said, startling Jayden and Mia who jump apart from each other and turn to the tired voice.

"Antonio".

"Hey Jay," the gold rangers scratches the back of his head and then brushes his messy hair "What's going on?" he asked as he glances at his best friend and Mia.

"Nothing," Jayden and Mia replied in unison.

Antonio looked at Jayden and Mia in confused "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not at all," Jayden slightly chuckles "We were just training earlier".

"And now I'm heading back to my room," Mia added before she walked passed Jayden who was staring at her and Antonio who was still confused. Then quickly, she left into her room.

"Okay," Antonio said before he turns to his best friend. He was about to say something when Jayden stopped him.

"I'm heading back to my room," Jayden touches Antonio and then left to his room

"Okay," Antonio said again and then looked around confused "What did I come out here for?" he asked himself.

**XXXXX**

Mia closes the door of her room quietly and slides down against it _"I can't believe I almost kissed Jayden,"_ she thought with a smiled, but suddenly stopped _"No, I can't think that way, I shouldn't feel this way about Jayden,"_ She mentally slapped herself _"No, I can risk Jayden getting hurt because me. I must stay focus and train hard to defeat that Nighlok,"_ she reminds herself _"I don't want see anyone else getting hurt because of me"._

Mia got up, walking over to her bed and lay down in it _"I must figure what that dream was about and what it's trying to tell me,"_ she thought before falling asleep.

**XXXXX**

Jayden was lying on his bed in his room awake. He was thinking about how he almost kissed Mia.

"What was I thinking?" He shakes his head "I can't think that way".

He has to remind himself that he shouldn't be in a relationship especially when he has to deal with Master Xandred.

He closes his eyes and tried to go to sleep and hopefully forget what just happened.

**XXXXX**

In the morning, Emily was in the kitchen making breakfast and was cleaning the dishes when Jayden and others came in.

"Hm, I smell waffles," Mike sniffed the air.

"Me too," Kevin agreed.

"Who made breakfast?" Antonio asked.

Mike and Kevin immediately looked over at Emily.

"Um Emily, do you know who cook breakfast?" Mike asked.

"It was Ji," Emily replied as she turns to the guys.

"Thank god," Mike muttered in relief and Antonio smacks him in arm as Emily glares at him.

Jayden notices someone was missing "Hey Em, where's Mia?"

"She went out for a jog".

"How long was she gone?"

"For more than an hour," Ji answered as he walked in behind Jayden and went over to the counter. Emily placed four plates on the counter "Here's your guys breakfast".

Antonio, Kevin, Mike, and Jayden went over and sat down at the counter.

"What about you, Em?" Mike looked at her wondering why she didn't get a plate for herself.

"I already ate with Mia," Emily grabs her bag "Beside, I'm going out to look for her".

"I'll go with you," Jayden started to get up when Emily placed her hands on his shoulder, making him sit back down "No, you stay here and eat, I'll let you know if there's trouble," she told him and then left out the door.

**XXXXX**

Mia was at the park jogging, trying to clear her mind from what happened last night. She still can't seem to get Jayden off of her mind "C'mon Mia, get yourself together," she told herself.

She suddenly stopped when she notices a little girl sitting alone at the bench. Curiosity, she went over and checks on the little girl.

"Are you okay," Mia asked as she kneels down in front of the little girl, touching her shoulder.

The little girl turns to Mia revealing that she has been crying "I'm lost," she softly replied.

"Where's your family?"

"I don't know"

"Don't worry; I'll help you find your family".

"I came here with my friend and now I don't where he is"

"C'mon, I'll help you find him," Mia offers with a smiled.

"Okay," the little girl nods.

"My name is Mia, what's yours?"

"It's Daisy".

"Okay, let's go find your friend," Mia extends her hand out and Daisy took it. They were about to leave when a little boy shows up calling out for Daisy.

"Chris!" Daisy shouted with a smiled.

"Daisy!" Chris rushes over to her "Where were you? I was worried, Auntie and I were looking for you".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't worry, its okay" Chris smiled "Let's go," he grabs Daisy's hand and was about to leave

"Wait," Daisy stopped him and turns to Mia "Thanks Mia," she let's go of Chris's hand and hug Mia who was surprised by it, but then she hugs Daisy back.

"You're welcome," Mia smiled.

"Chris, this is Mia, she was going to help me find you"

"Hi, Mia," Chris smiled "Thanks for helping Daisy".

"It's no problem at all, now you two get out of here",

Daisy and Chris nods and left.

As Mia watches Daisy and Chris walked away, she can't help but notices that Chris places a hair pin in Daisy's hair.

It reminds her of a friend who she met when she was little.

**~Mia's Flashback~**

_Young Mia was playing outside in yard when a young boy came running toward her "Hey," he greeted her with a smiled._

_"Hey," she greeted him back with a smiled._

_"I wish I can know your name," he told her._

_"Me too," Young Mia "But our parents said that we can't know our name because they don't want us to be sad when we part way"_

_"When do you leave?"_

"Tomorrow"

_"In that case I want you to have something," he pulled an object out from his pocket._

_"What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes"._

_Young Mia covered her face with her hands. Then the young boy placed the object in her hair._

_"You can open your eyes"._

_She removed her hands from her face and saw her reflection in a small mirror "A hair pin was in her head" she smiled when she notices the object "Thank you, I like it," she hugs him._

_"I want you to hold on the hair pin, that way if you come back, I know it's you"._

_"Okay," Young Mia nodded "I promise I won't lose it and will keep it close to me"._

_They did a pinky swear._

**~ End of Mia's Flashback~**

Mia smiled at the memory when suddenly she heard a scream. She immediately recognizes scream. It was Chris and Daisy.

Hastily, she took off running toward the direction she heard the scream and notices the nighlok was trying to attacking them and other peoples.

It was the same Nighlok that was after her. She yanks out her Samuraizer "GO GO Samurai!" she yelled, drawing her symbol and morphs. Then she pulled out her sword and attacks the Nighlok.

"Get away from them, Nighlok!"

"Oh," The nighlok turns to her "Pink ranger, you finally show up"

"Leave them alone, it's me you want, not them".

"Gladly," Nighlok lunges at Mia who immediately blocks his attacks. Mia turns and notices Chris was covering Daisy who was shivering in fear.

**XXXXX**

Emily was looking for Mia when her Samuraizer beeps. She flips it opens and placed it near her ear "What is it, Jayden?"

_"There is a Nighlok at the park,"_ Jayden told her.

"Okay," Emily nods "I meet you there," she hung up and took off running toward the park.

**XXXXX**

A woman shows up and rushes over to the two kids "Daisy, Chris," she hugs both of them.

"Get them out of here!" Mia ordered she slashes the Nighlok.

The woman nods and left quickly with Daisy and Chris.

Mia was having the upper hand when she knocks the Nighlok off his feet and aims her sword at him. The nighlok outsmarted her, blasting an energy beam from his hand at her chest.

"Ah!" Mia yelled as she flew backward, landed on the ground hard on her back and demorphs. She grabs her right shoulder and winces in pain.

"You're strong and more of a challenge than I expected," he aimed his sword at her chest "Wait a minute, I remember you now," he smirked "Oh how long has it been when we last met, but now I'm going to have to destroy you". He swings his sword down at her.

Mia closes her eyes getting ready for attack when it never came. Confused, she opens her eyes and was in shock to see who just saved her life.

"You!" the nighlok growled.

"Back off Nighlok!"

**TBC: Cliffhanger, any guess on who saved Mia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Four **

The Nighlok was about to finished off Mia when he got blasted from behind.

"What," he looked at the person who attacked him and growled "You!"

"Back off Nighlok!"

Mia looked up and was in shock to see who saved her.

"Stay out of this red ranger," the nighlok grabs Mia's arm and pulled her up in front of him, aiming his claw at her neck "This is a battle between the pink ranger and me, but if you're planning to attack, then go ahead and don't worry about the pink ranger here".

"Let her go!" Jayden said in anger as he swings his spin sword to the side.

"Why don't you make me," the nighlok taunted.

The other samurai shows up right behind Jayden.

"Mia!" Emily stepped forward wanting to help her friend, but Jayden stopped her with his arms in front of her chest.

"Jayden, what are you doing, Mia is in trouble," Emily looked at Jayden in confused wondering why he stopped her "Mia needs our help," she points out.

"I know," Jayden answered without taking his eyes off of Mia "But if we attack then Mia would get hurt or worse".

"Like what happened with you when Mia tried to save you from that nighlok," said Kevin who realizes why Jayden stopped them from attacking.

"Then how are we going to save Mia?" Emily asked with concern.

"What matter red ranger, aren't you going attack me and save your pink ranger?" the nighlok smirked.

"Put a sock in it, will ya," Mike yelled.

"Try telling that to them," the nighlok snaps his fingers and the Moogers appears "Attack!" he ordered.

The Moogers came rushing toward the rangers who immediately fight them.

Mia notices her friends were hesitated to attack Nighlok. She knew that her friends were worrying that they might end up hurting her instead.

_"I can't let my friends worried about me and also not letting this nighlok get the best of me!" _ She thought _"I have to free myself,"_ She looked around for her sword and saw that it was laying on the ground far from her reach, which is useless because she can't reach for it.

Noticing the Nighlok's attention was on Jayden and the others, Mia quickly pulled out her Turtle Folding Zord. It sprang into its animal mode and attacks the nighlok in the face.

"Ah," the nighlok shrieks, releasing his grip on Mia who collapses to the ground and quickly went to retrieves her sword as the Turtle Folding Zord landed back in her hand. Then she got up and morph.

Seeing the opportunity, Jayden went for an attack.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" he shouted, sending his own attack at the Nighlok who block it and reflected right back at him.

"Jayden," the others yelled, seeing their leader was in danger.

"No!" Antonio quickly finished off the Moogers and ran toward his friend.

"Jayden!" Mia shouted as she rushes over and got in front of him, shielding him "Spin sword, sky fan!" she yelled, transforming her sword into a weapon.

She hastily tried to stop the attack, but end up taking the blow to the face and chest.

"Mia!" Jayden rushes over to her as she slowly got up on feet, grabbing her chest in pain "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jayden".

"Mia, but you're hurt," Jayden said as he touches her arm.

"But I can still fight," She turns to him "It's me that he wants and I will not let anyone get hurt because of me," She tighten grips on her spin sword and then took off toward the nighlok before Jayden could stopped her.

Emily and Mike finished off the Moogers and were fighting the Nighlok together, but the Nighlok was too strong. The nighlok slashes both of them in the chests and send them flying backward.

"Leave them alone!" Mia leaps in the air "Air Wave!" she slashes down on the nighlok's head and he tumbles backward.

"So you want to play rough," he releases his tentacles at her, wrapping it tight around her neck and slams her down repeatedly hard on the ground on her back.

"Mia!" Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mike, and Kevin shouted as they rush forward to help her, but the nighlok blasts his energy beam at them. They all landed on the ground on their back.

"Now, where was I," he turns his attention on Mia and notices that she was gone "What!" he yelled "Where did she go, how did she escapes my tentacles!"

"Right here!" Mia leaps up from behind him and slashes him in the back.

"Ah!" The nighlok landed on the ground on his stomach as Mia implant her sword on the ground to help hold her balance.

"Do you actually think you can beat me? Nighlok"

The nighlok got up "No, but it look like you are seriously injure, pink ranger".

"I may be injured, but I can still kick the crap out of you!" She went for another attack, but the Nighlok grabs her sword and kick her in the stomach.

Mia was about to get up when the Nighlok stomps his foot on her chest, pinning her down. She was struggling to get free as the Nighlok aims her sword at her "Let's see how you feel getting hit with this sword again, but this time, it's your own sword!"

"No! Mia!" Jayden yelled as he tries to get up, but end up falling back down.

The others were slowly trying to get up.

"Say goodbye pink ranger!" The nighlok swings Mia's sword at Mia who instantly stopped it with both of her hands, clasping the sword.

"What!"

"I'm not leaving yet, nighlok!"

"Oh yeah!" He pushes the sword down at Mia who was trying to push it up "How long can you keep this up, pink ranger?"

Mia continues to push even though she was tired and injured. She felts her hands begin to weak and the sword was starting to slip when out of nowhere a sword slides underneath Mia's sword and pushes it away from Mia.

The nighlok tumbles backward, dropping Mia's sword and looked up "Impossible! Another red ranger?"

"Anything is possible, Nighlok!"

"Lauren," Jayden said as he looked up and was surprised to see his sister arrives in time to save Mia. He quickly got up and rushes over to Mia side. Soon the others join him and Mia.

"Mia," he kneels down in front of her, touching her shoulder. He notices she was exhausted and was injured badly. She turns and looked at him before she fainted.

"Mia!" Emily caught her friend in her arms "Are you alright?" she asked in concern for her friend.

"Em, stay with her," said Jayden who tighten his fists before getting up, and joins his sister side "Lauren, let's take this nighlok down," he told her with an angry expression before he pulled out his spin sword.

"Right with you, Jayden," Lauren nodded.

Laura and Jayden team up on the nighlok, sending him flying backward.

"You may win this time, but I will not stop until I destroy the pink ranger!" He quickly retrieves and vanishes before they could finish him off.

"And I'll will stopped you from succeeding," Jayden answered with determination in his eyes. Then he and Lauren rush over to the others where Emily was still holding Mia in her arms.

"Em, how is she?" Jayden kneels down in front of Emily, staring at Mia.

"She's still unconscious, Jayden".

Kevin angry got up "We should have protected her, but we fail!" he tightens his fists as Mike went over to him.

"Don't blame yourself, we didn't fail yet," Mike assured his friend "Mia is still here and alive with us. It could have been worst".

"Still, that nighlok injured her badly," he slightly glances over at Mia "I'll make sure that Nighlok paid for what he did to her!"

"We all will, Kev"

"We'll better get her back to the Shiba place before that Nighlok decides to come back," Antonio suggests.

Jayden lifts Mia out of Emily's arm and carried her back to the Shiba's Place.

**~Shiba's Place~**

Mia was resting in the infirmary while Emily was bandaging her up after she got everyone out of the room. She's now removing Mia shirt and was tending to Mia's wound when she gasps with her hand over mouth.

"Mia," she mutters seeing the big old scar on the back of Mia's right shoulder. It was slightly open and bleeding "What happen to you?" she asked before she proceeds to bandage it up. It hurt her to see her friend injured badly. She wishes she could have done something to help her friend.

Then Emily slowly flips Mia over on her back and proceeds to tending the injuries on Mia's face and chest. The scar on Mia chest that near her left shoulder was similar to the one on her back of her right shoulder. It wasn't that big, but it was really deep and was bleeding. Mia got that scar from saving Jayden from his own attack that backfire.

"_Can't it be that Mia gotten hurt by the Spin Sword_?" Emily thoughts as she put a small bandage on Mia's right cheek and forehead. She was putting the pieces together on how Mia might have gotten the scar on her back on her right shoulder and the one on her chest near her left shoulder.

**~Outside Infirmary, in the living room~**

"How did you know that Mia was in trouble?" Jayden turns to his older sister and asked.

Jayden, Lauren, Antonio, Kevin, Mike, and Ji were sitting down going over what had just happen in the battle.

"I was on my way to see you and Ji when I stumble upon that Nighlok in the forest," Lauren explained "I heard what he was planning to do to Mia so I got here as fast as I could".

"Lucky, you made it time or else Mia could have..." Antonio begins to said, but stopped when notices Jayden was glaring him.

Jayden didn't want to hear what would happen to Mia if Lauren hasn't show up even though he knew what it was. He wanted to stay with Mia in the infirmary, but has to leave because Emily was tending to Mia's injuries. He can't help, but recalled what the Nighlok said when he about to destroyed Mia.

**~Jayden's Flashback~**

_He was trying to get up and stopped that Nighlok from destroying Mia. He watched the Nighlok stomped his foot on Mia's chest, pinning her down. She was struggling to get free as the Nighlok aimed her sword at her. _

_"Let's see how you feel getting hit with this sword again, but this time, it's your own sword!"_

**~Jayden's Flashback~**

_"What did that Nighlok mean when he said those words to Mia?"_ Jayden wondered.

"Jayden?"

"Huh?" he looked up and notices everyone was staring at him "What?" he confusedly asked.

"Weren't you even listening?" Mike asked.

"No, I guess I was too busy thinking, what were you guys saying?"

"We were saying about what we should do now?" Mike said.

Jayden was about opens his mouth to speak when a commotion in the infirmary interrupted him. He immediately got up and rushes to the infirmary with the others right behind him.

When he got there, he saw Emily was trying to stop Mia from walking away. Mia was limping and was trying to walk.

"Mia, you shouldn't be moving," Emily said, grabbing Mia's arm.

"No!" Mia retorted "I can't let that Nighlok hurt Jayden or anyone else!"

Emily looked at Jayden with a concern face. Mia didn't even look at anyone and was still trying to leave.

Jayden immediately appears by Mia and Emily sides. He grabs Mia's other arm and tried to help Emily lead her back into the infirmary when Mia started to struggling.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Mia, stop it!" Jayden shouted "You are going to hurt yourself!"

Antonio walked over and placed the back of his hand on Mia's forehead "Jay, I don't think she can hear you".

"What do you mean?"

"Her head is burning up, she has a fever and it causing her to see thing that are not really there".

Jayden felts Mia was shaking and immediately placed his hand on her forehead "Her head is totally burning up, we need to bring her inside".

"I'll go get some ice," Emily offered,

"And I'll get a towel," Mike added and left with Emily.

Jayden lifts Mia up in his arms without any struggle from her and ran inside with Kevin, Lauren, and Antonio right behind him.

"Put her down," Lauren told her brother.

Jayden laid Mia down on the bed putting her head gently on the pillow, as he grabs the blanket from underneath her legs and cover her body with it.

Her body was trembling more than before.

"Jayden, let me help her," Lauren offered and Jayden nodded.

Lauren went to the other side of bed, grabbing the thermometer and slipped it between Mia's lips. A minute later, she pulled the thermometer out and looked at it.

"Lauren, what is Mia temperature?" Jayden asked.

"110, she really burning up".

"We need cool her down"

Emily came running in with a bowl of water with ice as Mike came in with a small towel.

"Here," Mike tosses the small towel to Jayden who catches it and quickly dips it in the bowl of water Emily was holding before he placed it on Mia's head.

Ji came in with medicine in his hands "Here Lauren, you give Mia her medicine".

Lauren nods and turns to her brother and Emily "I need you two help, Jayden, lift her head up and open her mouth so I can give her the medicine and Emily I want you hold her steady to keep her from moving around.

"Okay," Jayden gently lift Mia's head up with one hand and open her mouth with his other hands while Emily hold Mia shoulder down to keep her from trembling or moving around.

Lauren poured the medicine into Mia's mouth. She swallowed automatically, but began coughing. Emily immediately rubs her chest to calm her down.

Then Jayden gently laid her back down and placed the wet towel back on her head.

"Jayden, she'll be okay. All she needs is some rest," Lauren assured her brother.

"Alright everyone," Ji spokes. "That's all we can do right now, let's let her rest now."

Everyone got up and headed for the door except for Jayden and Emily.

"Jayden, are you coming?" asked Antonio.

"No. I'm going to stay here." he said not taking his eyes off Mia. "You know, in case she wakes up. I want to be here, to help her when she does."

"OK, don't stay up too late," Antonio said before he left.

"Call us when she wakes up," Kevin added before he walked out the room.

Jayden nodded

"Are you coming, Em," Mike asked, touching Emily's shoulder.

Emily shook her head "No, I want to stay here with Jayden to watch Mia".

"Okay, but don't forget to get some sleep," he told her.

"Okay," Emily nods and Mike gave her hug before he left.

Emily pulled a chair up and sat down next to Mia's bed as Jayden did the same thing.

"I'm going to bed," Lauren touches her brother's shoulder "But I'll be back to check on her".

"Okay," he gave his sister a small smile.

"Night Jayden, Emily,"

"Night Lauren" they both replied without taking their eyes off of Mia.

Once Lauren left, Emily looked over at Jayden wondering if she should tell him.

"Jayden?"

"What is it, Em," he looked up at her with a small smile.

"I... well...I was... I mean".

"Em, it's ok if you don't want to tell me".

"Jayden, I saw an old scar on Mia's right shoulder on her back," Emily told him "I think she got that from the Spin sword".

"What?" Jayden eyes widen as he looked at Emily "An old scar of her back of her right shoulder?"

**~Jayden's Flashback~**

_Young Jayden was outside training alone when he sensed someone was watching him. He quickly swirled around; swinging his kendo stick only to find the brunette little girl was backing away from the door._

_"It's okay, you can come out," he told her._

_Slowly, she came out of the door and walked over to him. She was carrying a bowl in her hands and it extends it toward him "For you," she simply said._

_"Thanks," he took it from her and looked at what was in the bowl "Jell-o?" he looked up at her._

_"I made it for you"._

_"It looks yummy;" he smiled "Can't wait to try it," he said before he walked over to the picnic table, but stopped when he realized the brunette little girl didn't follow him He turned back around and looked at her "Do you want join me, we can share this," he gestures at the bowl of Jell-o in his hands._

_Instead of answering, the brunette little girl nodded, following Jayden over to the picnic table and sat down next to him_

_Then Jayden started to eat the bowl of Jell-o, sharing it with the brunette little girl._

_"Delicious," he commented, which made the brunette little girl smiled before she winced in pain._

_Jayden stopped eating when he noticed her expression. He quickly turned his attention on her "Let's get you back inside," he said before he leads her inside the house._

_Once inside, he went to look for the first aid box after he walked her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. A minute later he returned back with the first aid box_

_"Mentor is not home yet so I guess I'm going to have to change your bandages for you if that's okay with you," he told her._

_"Okay," she agreed._

_Jayden immediately turned around facing his back toward her to give her some privacy to remove her shirt. The brunette little girl removed her shirt and covered her chest with it while facing her back toward Jayden._

_"I'm ready," she answered, letting him know it's okay to go ahead and bandage her wound._

_Jayden turned around and proceed slowly taking the bandage off carefully. Once the bandage was taken off, he winced at sight of the swollen scar on her back of her right shoulder. It was much better than first time he saw it._

_Then Jayden opened the first aid box, grabbing cotton out of it and cleaned the scar with alcohol. The brunette little girl didn't scream at all. She just remains calm, which was surprising to him because usually when an alcohol touches someone wound, they would immediately scream. He knew the brunette little girl was bearing the pain. He put the bandage up the swollen scar and then turned around with back facing her._

_"I'm done bandaging, you can put on your shirt," he told her._

_She nodded and put her shirt back on "Thank you," she said a moment later after she finished._

_Jayden turned around and smiled "You're welcome"._

_"Jayden," Ji walked into the living room "Weren't you supposed to be..." he noticed the brunette little girl and the first aid box on the table "training?" he finished what he was saying._

_"I was helping changing her bandage," Jayden answered._

_"That's fine, Jayden," Ji touches Jayden's shoulder "I'm glad to see that you're helping her in my absent"._

_Jayden smiled "I'll go back to training"._

_"Can I train too?" the brunette little girl asked and Jayden stopped walking. He turned and looked at her._

_Ji looked at her in surprised "You want to train?" he asked._

_The brunette little girl nodded._

_"Okay, but you need to be careful and try not to hurt yourself_

_"Okay," the brunette little girl nods before joining Jayden._

_"Jayden, watch out for her"_

_Jayden nodded and walked outside with the brunette little girl._

**~End of Jayden's Flashback~**

**TBC: Whew what a long chapter. I senses Jayden might have figure out something. So what do you think?" Review and tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Five**

"Jayden?"

Jayden snapped out from his thoughts and glances over at Emily who looked at him. Her face was showing a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded "I'm fine," he replied before he turns to Mia who was asleep. He can't help but wonder about the scar on her right shoulder on her back.

"_Can she actually be...?"_

Later on

Jayden was still awake watching Mia who was still asleep. He looked over at Emily and notices she was asleep in her chair. She had been awake all night watching Mia and hardly gotten much sleep until now. Jayden silently got up, grabbing a spare blanket and put it on Emily, making sure he doesn't walk her up. Emily suddenly stirred; opening her eyes and notices Jayden was standing in front of her.

"Jayden?" She quickly sat up straight in her chair with a concern look on her face "Is Mia alright? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Emily," Jayden touches her shoulder when he notices she was speaking too fast and was panicking "its okay, Mia is fine. Nothing is wrong," he assured her.

Emily sighs in relief "How long was I asleep?" she asked as Jayden went back to his seat.

"For a while now"

"What about you, did you get some sleep?"

"No," Jayden slightly shook his head "I couldn't sleep".

Emily could tell that Jayden was worried about Mia and that he was still thinking about what she told him earlier. When she told him about that scar she saw on Mia's right shoulder, Jayden's face immediately transforms into an expression of concern and shock. It likes he knew something about it. She wanted to ask him about it, but decides not to bother him especially when he worried about Mia.

Suddenly, Mia was stirring in her sleep, and Jayden and Emily was hovering over her in an instant. Jayden placed his hand on her forehead and notices her fever was gone.

"Mia?" Jayden and Emily said as they watch her slowly open her eyes.

"Jayden? Emily?" Mia said as she stared up at Emily and Jayden, noticing the relieved look on their faces.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked her friend.

"I feel weak," Mia tries to get up, but Jayden and Emily stopped her.

"Mia, lie down. You were serious injured and shouldn't be moving," Emily informed.

Mia obeyed and lay down with Jayden's help. She then turned to Jayden and notices that he didn't get much sleep.

"Jayden, you should get some sleep, I'm fine now," she said before she turned to Emily "Emily, you should too".

"It's okay Mia, me and Jayden want to stay here with you".

Mia touches Jayden and Emily arms "I know you guys care about me, but you both need to get some sleep".

"Mia is right, you know" a voice spokes up from the door way.

Jayden and Emily turn and saw Lauren walking in "Jayden, you should go and get some sleep," She placed her hand on Jayden's shoulder "And that was an order from your old sister".

Jayden chuckles "Okay," he turned to Mia who gave him a small smile "I'll be back to check on you in the morning".

"Okay," she replied when she felt his hand touches her hand. He gave her a smile before he got up and left the room.

Lauren turned to Emily "Emily, you should get some sleep too. I can take it from here".

Emily got up and looked at Mia "I'll see you in the morning".

Mia smiles and nodded.

Once Emily left, Lauren sat down in Jayden's chair and check on Mia "Your fever is gone, that's good. How are you feeling?"

"My injuries still hurt and in pain. Other than that, I'm okay"

"That's good, but I still want you to rest".

"Okay".

It was quiet for a moment when Lauren spokes "Mia," she touches Mia's hand and continues "I know why that Nighlok attack you".

"You do?" Mia asked in surprised.

Lauren nodded.

"Then you know that it won't stop until it defeats me," Mia said "so I have to fight that nighlok. If I don't, more peoples including my friends will get hurt and I don't want to see that happen".

"I understand, but you are not alone in this. You're not the only one fighting that Nighlok, the others are fighting him too".

"No," Mia shook her head "I don't want them too. This fight is between me and that Nighlok. I don't want them to get hurt".

"You don't want them to get hurt, but how do you think they would feel if they see you get hurt?" Lauren asked. "Jayden and Emily never left your side until you're awake. They were both worried about you and so were the others including me".

"I know," Mia sighed.

"As a friend, I'm asking you don't push the others away because you don't want them to get hurt. Let them help you fight that Nighlok. You are stronger as a team. Just think about it". Lauren got up "Now get some rest, Mia". She said before she left.

Mia thought about what Lauren said and knew she was right. Still, she can't risk her friends. She now understands about the dream she had lately. It was her memory when she met that Nighlok as a child. The dream was trying to warn her about the Nighlok returning to fight her. She balled her hands up and tighten it _"I must train harder to defeat that Nighlok and this time I won't let anyone down"._ She thought before closing her eyes.

**~In the Kitchen, in the morning~**

Lauren was already awake in the kitchen with Ji when Kevin, Antonio, and Mike walked in.

"Good Morning Lauren," they all greeted her.

"Morning," she replied back, giving them a smiled.

"Lauren, how's Mia?" Mike asked as the others were wondering the same thing.

"She's fine and has woken up when I went to check on her".

"That's good".

"Hey Lauren, do you think we can go see her?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, you can go see her".

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio was about to get up.

"Morning everyone," a voice spokes up.

They all turn around and saw Mia walking in. She was limping as she was walking. Immediately, everyone rush over and help her walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Guys, I'm okay now," she smiled.

"Mia, you shouldn't be out of bed," said Ji who was surprised to see her up.

"I know, but I was hungry and plus lying in bed is making my back ache".

"So limping is making you feel better," Mike teased and Antonio and Kevin hit him in the arms. "Ow," he looked over at them "I was only joking".

"So were we," Kevin glares at him.

"Hey, where's Jayden and Emily?" Mike asked when he notices they weren't here.

"Sleeping," was Lauren's respond "They were up all night watching Mia".

"Oh," Mike nodded.

Suddenly, footsteps running were heard. They all turn to door and saw Jayden and Emily came running in all panicking.

"Guys, Mia..." Emily was breathing heavy as she was talking "She's..." she looked at everyone when she saw Mia sitting at the counter "gone," she finished her sentence "Mia, there you are. I was worried about you," she went over to her friend.

"I'm okay," Mia smiled "I just came out here to get something to eat".

"Yeah, limping," Mike added and Lauren steps on his foot "Ow!" he yelled, wincing in pain.

Kevin and Antonio were slightly chuckling while Emily was giving him an "Are you okay" look which he gave her smiled, letting her know that he's okay.

"Mike, Are you okay?" Jayden asked, noticing Mike's expression.

"I'm fine; I just hit my foot against the counter".

Jayden smiles and shakes his head. Then he and Emily walked over to Mia. Emily sat on the right side of Mia while Jayden sat on the left.

"Here your breakfast," Ji gave everyone their plates.

"Thank you," Mia and Emily said as Ji placed the plates in front of them.

"Thanks Ji," Jayden said as he takes the plate from his mentor.

"Alright!" Mike clapped his hands "Let's eat!"

Everyone was eating their breakfast quietly for awhile until Antonio start a small conversation with Lauren. She would laughs at some of his jokes, which was the first time Jayden sees his sister laughing. Mike on the other hand, was talking to Kevin about game stuffs. Jayden every once in a while was sneaking glances at Mia. He notices that she was wincing in pain as she lifts the spoon to her mouth. Just when he was about to say something, Emily spokes "Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mia smiled and continues to eat her food.

Emily glances over at Jayden and gave him an "I worried for her" look. He responds back with a nod that he understand.

After breakfast was over, everyone went outside to train except for Mia. Ji had told her to stay inside and was not allowed to train until she's fully recover. Mia was bored being in the house alone so she walked to the dojo. Seeing that no one was there and that Ji has left outside, she decides to train a little bit.

Mia grabs a kendo stick and went over to the dummy, standing in front of it. She begins to swings it at the dummy's head, but then stopped halfway wincing in pain. She grabs her left shoulder trying to ease the pain. Decides that she would just endure the pain, she continues to train.

Outside, Jayden was sparring with Lauren in the training yard. He was doing well when his mind suddenly drift over to Mia, wondering how she was. He so busy in his own thought that he didn't notice Lauren was swinging at him and got hit on the side of his stomach. He fell down on his knees wincing in pain.

"Jayden, are you okay," Lauren helps him up.

"I'm fine Lauren; I just lost focus, that's all." He smiled.

Lauren touches his face "Do you need a break, Jayden?"

Mike walked up to Jayden holding his Kendo stick "Take a break Jayden, I'll train with Lauren," he offered.

Lauren smiled and patted Jayden's arm "Take a break, Jayden".

"Okay," Jayden turned and walked toward the house. He walked pass Ji who looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Jayden?" his mentor asked him

Jayden nodded, giving his mentor a smiled before he left inside.

Jayden wondered around inside the house, searching for Mia. He could not find her anywhere. He search in dojo room and found her there trying to train. He notices that she was struggling to swings her kendo stick, but couldn't. Frustrated, she tosses to the ground and leaps into the air, attempts to spin around and kicks the dummy. She did manage to swings her leg, but it didn't hit the dummy's body because she ends up tripping and tumbling toward the ground.

Jayden immediately rushes over and caught her around waist just in time before she hit the floor. She looked up and was surprised to see him.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked her.

"I'm fine," she told him and he helps stand back on her feet. Then she was limping over to dummy to grabs her kendo stick off the floor to train again.

"You shouldn't be training especially in the condition you are in," Jayden told her.

"Don't worry about me," Mia aims her kendo stick at the dummy "I'm okay and capable of taking care of myself," she swings the kendo stick hard at the dummy that it head fell off and landed on the ground.

Jayden slightly jumps and was in shock to see the dummy's flew off and hit the ground.

Mia dropped her kendo stick on the floor as she experienced a searing pain on her injuries. She immediately fell on his knees, wincing in pain.

"Mia!" Jayden gasped. He instantly was at her side and helped her get up.

"I am fine, Jayden," she told him.

Jayden shook his head, refusing to believe what Mia was saying.

However, before he could do or say anything, Mentor Ji came running in and enter into the dojo room.

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" He turned to Mia "Mia, Why aren't you in your room resting like I told you to?" Ji was very angry.

Before Mia could speak, Jayden beat her to it.

"Ji, I was training in here by myself to clear my mind when Mia came in here. She wanted to watch me train, that's all." He explained, pulling Mia close to him. He has one arm around her trying to cover her bandage that was bleeding, which was visible on Mia's shirt.

"Hm," Ji folds his arms, lifting one of his eyebrows up "Training to clear your mind, huh," He notices the dummy's head was gone "Does it involved whacking the dummy's head off?"

Jayden chuckles "Sorry about Ji, It won't happen again".

Ji laughs and shakes his head "That was what you said when did it the first time when you were a kid".

"I guess I need to fix that habit, huh," Jayden joked.

"Apparently yes," Ji nodded "Jayden, take Mia back to her room".

"Okay," Jayden helps Mia walked back to her room. Ji shakes his head with a smile as he remembers the time he found the dummy without it head. Jayden was only a kid and he was training along with the brunette little girl.

**~Ji's Flashback~**

_Ji was coming outside the training yard to check on young Jayden and the brunette little girl. As he stepped outside, he saw Jayden was trying to put the dummy's head back on it body with the brunette little girl help. Seeing the scene in front of him, Ji shook his head and slightly chuckled. Then he cleared his throat, grabbing the two young samurai attention. They immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to him with an "I got caught" look and a shock look._

"_So, anyone care to tell me what's going here and why the dummy's head is broken?"_

_The brunette little girl turned to Jayden with a scared expression. Ji notices that she was about to stepped forward to say something when Jayden stopped her._

"_Mentor, it was my fault," Jayden sadly looked down "I broke the dummy's head," he admitted and the brunette little girl looked at him in shock._

"_Oh," Ji folds his arms and gave Jayden a stern look "How did that happen, Jayden?"_

"_I whack the dummy too hard with the Kendo Stick and it head flew off"._

"_You whack the dummy's head with your Kendo Stick?"_

_Jayden nodded and looked up at his mentor "I'm sorry," he apologized._

_Ji went over and examining the dummy's head. He looked over at Jayden and wondered if he was telling the truth. Jayden is smart child and always focus on his training. It's possible that Jayden might have done it, but judging how the head flew off, Ji knew it wasn't Jayden who did it. Jayden was only trying to protect the brunette little girl and was taking the blame for her so that she wouldn't get in trouble. _

_Ji picked up the dummy's head and stared at Jayden and the brunette little girl before he spokes "Okay, Since you told me what happen," He looked at Jayden and then at the brunette little girl "I'll let it go, but don't let it happen again"._

"_Thanks Ji," Jayden smiled in relieved and looked at the brunette little girl._

"_Now, go wash up for lunch you two," Ji ordered._

_Jayden and the brunette little girl comply and ran into the house. Ji smiled as he watched Jayden grabbed the brunette little girl's hand and lead her into the house. Ever since the brunette little girl had stayed at the Shiba Place to recover from her injury, Jayden had been more energetic in his training especially when the brunette little girl was training with him._

_Ji sighed, knowing that Jayden would have to say goodbye to the brunette little girl eventually because she wouldn't be staying long. It would be hard for Jayden especially when he had considered the brunette little girl his friend._

"_Hopefully Jayden can overcome this. Just maybe fate will bring them together again," Ji thought before he walked toward the house._

**~ End of Ji's Flashback~**

Somewhere in the forest, Dekker sitting and leaning against the tree when Dayu appears "Dekker, why are you out here alone?" she asked "Are you planning to go after the red ranger?"

"He's my adversary," Dekker got up "So I can't let anything happen to him".

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, I thought you knew".

"Knew?" Dayu looked at Dekker confused "About what?"

"That nighlok that want revenge on pink ranger"

"Oh," Dayu put one of her hands under her chin "Master Xandred brought him back to take on the pink ranger. I heard that he won't stop until the pink ranger is dead".

"Precisely, but I'm pretty sure that the red ranger would stop that nighlok from hurting the pink ranger".

"That's true," Dayu agreed "Pink ranger is important to the Red ranger and to his team".

"Yes, but red ranger's destiny is not to fight that nighlok. That nighlok only want the pink ranger and it's the pink ranger's destiny to fight that nighlok".

"You do know that red ranger would protect the pink ranger and fight that Nighlok," Dayu points out.

"Yes, that's why I must stop the red ranger".

"But why would you want to do that?"

"Because if the red ranger destroys that nighlok, he will die," Dekker answered.

"I see," Dayu walked over to Dekker "Perhaps, I can help you with that," she offered.

Dekker turned at her wondering what she was up to.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Six**

Mia was sitting up in bed when Jayden came in with first-aid box and a towel "Here," he gave the towel to her.

She looked at the towel and then up at him "Thanks," she takes the towel from him and stares at it. Noticing the confused look on Mia's face, Jayden slightly chuckles "The towel is for you to cover yourself, so I can change your bandages," he explained.

"Oh," Mia smiles "Thanks".

"I'll go outside to give you some privacy".

Once Jayden left, Mia looked down at the towel in her hands and smiled. It was pink towel, her favorite color. It's so like Jayden to actually come with this idea and was kind of him to offer to change her bandages since Emily was busy.

Mia immediately took her shirt off and covers herself in the towel. After she was done, she glances over at the door.

"I'm done, you can come in," she shouted to where Jayden can hear her.

A minute later, Jayden came in and went over to her. She turned her back to him, moving her hair out way from her bandage on her right shoulder. Jayden touches the bandage and carefully took it off making sure he doesn't hurt her. Once the bandage was off, Jayden eyes widen when he saw the scar. It was the same scar that he saw on the brunette little girl when he was a kid.

"Is it possible?" he muttered.

"Jayden?" Mia's voice snapped Jayden out from his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing".

Jayden was about to reaches out to touches the scar, but he withdraws his hand back, looking guilty. He grabs the cotton and dip in the alcohol

"Mia, is it okay if I can ask you something?" He asked a moment later.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you get the scar on your back?" he cleans the scar on Mia's back with cotton that has alcohol on it. Mia winces a little when she felt the alcohol burn on her scar.

"I got injured when I was little," she told him.

"Do you remember how?" Jayden asked as he put the bandage on the scar on Mia's back.

Mia was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should tell Jayden. Is it a good idea to tell him? _"Maybe I should,"_ she thought.

"Kind of," she answered a moment later.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I remember was..."

"Jayden, Mia," Emily interrupts as she walked in with a white towel on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I forget to change your bandages because I was busy training. When I remember, I came straight here to see you".

"It's okay, Emily," Mia smiled.

Jayden got up "I'll let you take over since you are here, I already done the bandage on the back. You can change the bandage in front..." he paused, recalling the wound on Mia's left shoulder in front was caused by his own attack reflected right back at him. He felt awful for letting that happened and that he should be the one getting hurt not Mia.

"Okay," Emily nodded and went over to Mia who turned around and looked at Jayden. She notices that he was deeply in thoughts. If thought she doesn't know what he was thinking, she knew from his expression that he was probably upset that she took the hit for him when his own attack got backfire.

Emily notices Mia was looking at Jayden and turned around to see Jayden was standing there staring at the floor.

"Jayden?"

He suddenly looked up at Emily and Mia and realizes he was still in the room "Oh sorry, I'll go now." He turned to leave, but not before giving Mia a "we'll talk later" look and then he left out the room.

Emily turned back to Mia "Is everything okay with Jayden?" she asked as she gently took off the bandage on Mia's chest near on the left shoulder.

"Jayden is okay, he probably thinking about that Nighlok," Mia answered.

"Oh okay," Emily nodded "What about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Emily, but..."

"But... What?"

"It just that I felt useless when I'm not training and being stuck in the house all the day is boring".

"You're not useless, Mia," Emily cleans the scar on Mia's chest near her left shoulder "You just need some rest to heal your injuries. Once your injuries are healed, you can train again with us," she assured. "Plus I know how you feel being stuck in the house all day," she added.

"I know," Mia sighs "I just hope I get well soon because I'm worried the Nighlok that is after me might attack again".

"Mia, don't worry," Emily placed her hand on Mia's hand "Mentor and Jayden has already scan the map and there is not sign of that Nighlok anyway. So, you are safe".

Mia was relieved to hear the Nighlok that was after her haven't attack, but at the same time, she was worried that the Nighlok might be up to something.

**~In the living room~**

Mike, Antonio and Kevin were seating in their chair playing the game board with their foldingzords while Ji was watching them

Antonio was winning the most when Jayden walked in and glances over at Ji.

"Hey Jayden, wanna play?" Mike asked when him, Antonio and Kevin notice Jayden.

"No, it's okay, I want to talk to Ji about something," he told them.

Ji nodded and left with Jayden outside to the training yard.

"Jayden, what do you want to talk about?" Ji asked once he and Jayden were outside alone.

"I want to ask you about something"

"What is it, Jayden?"

"Do you still remember when my dad brought home an injured girl?" Jayden turned to his mentor and asked.

"I remember," Ji nodded "I was the one that tending to her injury". He points out. "Why do you ask?" Ji was confused to why Jayden brought that incident up again and wonder why all of sudden Jayden was talking to him about it. He still remembers that Jayden didn't want to mention about it after the little brunette girl left.

"I was wondering if you heard anything from her".

"No," Ji responds "I haven't since she left, why?"

"It's nothing," Jayden walked toward the training area.

"Jayden," Ji sighs "I know that something is bothering you and its better if you talk about it". He suggests.

"Ji," Jayden stopped walking, but didn't turn around "How much do you know about her?"

"Not much, but I do know that she's the pink ranger's daughter".

"Wait," Jayden quickly turned around and looked at his mentor "You mean the pink ranger that was on my dad's team? She's Mia's mother?"

"Yes Jayden," Ji nodded "The pink ranger was the one that injured her".

"What! But why," Jayden can't believe what he was hearing.

"The pink ranger didn't mean to hurt her daughter," Ji explained "Your father told me that the nighlok capture the pink ranger's daughter and used her as a shield. When the pink ranger attack the nighlok..."

"He tosses the girl in the way, letting her take the hit instead," Jayden finished Ji's sentence "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You were just a young boy back then and your father wanted you to focus on training. He doesn't want you to worry at all".

"I understand and I'm glad that you told me now," Jayden walked over to Ji and stood next to him "But I'm still upset over the fact that you didn't let me know her name nor let her know mine".

"That's because..."

"You were worried that if I were to know her name, then I wouldn't be able to train and all day, I would be thinking about her, am I right?"

"Yeah, that seems about right," Ji said and Jayden slightly laughs.

"Yeah right, you didn't seem to mind that I know Antonio and his name".

"That's because I felt awful that I didn't let you know that girl name," Ji admitted.

Jayden laughs "You should be," he teased, but then stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Ji"

"Yeah"

"Do you think she would return here?"

"I believe so," Ji turns to Jayden "Because if you two are fate to meet again, then you will see each other again".

"I already did," Jayden mutters with a smiled.

"What's that?" Ji heard Jayden mumbled something that he didn't hear clearly.

"Nothing," Jayden smiles and left inside.

**XXXXXX**

"There," Emily said after she had finished bandaging Mia's scar near on the left shoulder.

"Thank you," Mia got up and put her shirt back on "Let's go check on the others".

Emily was about to tell Mia to lay down and get some rest, but decides not especially when she knew how it feel to bored, staying in house all day.

"C'mon," Emily said with a smile and then left out of the room with Mia.

**~In the living room~**

Mia and Emily walked in to see Kevin, Mike and Antonio were sitting down staring intently at the map at the table. Mia was limping a little bit.

"Hey guys," Mia and Emily greeted to them.

Kevin, Mike and Antonio glances over at the girls and immediately got up "Hey," they both greeted with a smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asked.

"Checking for any Nighlok attack," Kevin answered "Um, sit down Mia," He helps Mia sat down "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Kevin," Mia gave him a small smiled "You don't have to worry about me".

Jayden walked in with Ji right behind him.

"Mia, how are you feeling now?" Ji asked her.

"Much better," Mia responds with a smiled.

"Good to hear," Ji smiles, but then stopped when he notices someone was missing "Where's Lauren?"

"In the dojo training," Mike answered.

"I'll go check on her if you like," Antonio got up from his chair.

"Sure, why not," Ji nodded "And while you are there, tell her that I need to speak to her," he added "It includes all of you too," He turned to the all the rangers in the room.

"Okay," Antonio smiled and then left.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, Dayu was standing by herself when the Nighlok appears behind her.

"You wanna to see me, Dayu".

"Yes," Dayu turned to the Nighlok "I have notices that you have some problem fighting the pink ranger".

Nighlok growls "Pink ranger!" He tightens his fists "I have been wanted to get my hands on her, but the other rangers would always interfere".

"Perhaps I can help you with that problem".

"You," The Nighlok points at Dayu then at himself "want to help me?"

Dayu nodded "Is that a problem for you?"

"No, it's a little strange," The nighlok folds his arms "How are you planning to help me?"

"It's very simple"

"I'm listening".

"First of all, I don't want you to attack again until I say so".

The nighlok unfolds his arms and glares at Dayu "What makes you think that I would listen to you?" he asked, not trusting Dayu at all. All he wants to do was to fight the pink ranger only. Nobody will get in his way.

"Fine, suit yourself," Dayu turned to walk away, leaving the Nighlok by himself.

"Wait!" the nighlok suddenly spokes and Dayu stopped walking "I want to know your plan".

"My plan," Dayu turns to the Nighlok "And what do I get in return?"

"I won't attack the rangers or the pink ranger until you say so".

"Okay, so do we have a deal?" she extends her hand out and the Nighlok took it.

"Deal," the nighlok agreed.

"Then follow me," Dayu orders and lead the way. Both Dayu and the Nighlok disappear into a small crack into the netherworld.

Dekker appears from behind the tree "It seems like Dayu has already got her plan into action," he walked away "Let's see how her plan goes".

**~At the Shiba's House~**

**In the Living room**

Everyone was gathering around Mentor Ji. He was going over what they were going to do over the next few days.

"I'm giving everyone a day off," Ji informed everyone.

"Really?" Mike looked around at everyone in confusion "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Ji nodded.

"Wait," Antonio raises his hand up with uncertainly that Ji wouldn't just gave everyone a day off "What's the catch?"

"I'm glad you ask, Antonio, I want everyone to be on a sentinel for the nighlok," Ji explained "It is optional if you want stay here and train".

"I prefer on the lookout for the nighlok," Mike smiled, but stopped when Mentor Ji turns to him "Okay Mike, tomorrow you and Kevin will go out and take look around the place for anything suspicious".

"Okay," Mike and Kevin nodded.

"Emily and Jayden," Ji walked over to them "You two will go on an errand for supplies," he gave Jayden a piece of paper with a list on it. "Antonio and Lauren, both of you will stay here in case the nighlok attack,"

Antonio and Lauren nodded with understanding.

Lauren notices Mia haven't said a word and was looking down at her hands. She was about to say something to Mia when she got interrupted.

"Mia, are you okay?" asked Emily, who also noticed that Mia haven't said a word. Everyone turn to Mia who looked up.

"I'm okay," Ma smiled and got up "Mentor, I want to go outside for fresh air if that's okay with you".

"Sure," Ji nodded "Just don't be outside too long," he told her.

"Okay," Mia said before she left. Jayden was about to follow her when Lauran and Emily got up and walked outside.

**XXXXXX**

Mia was sitting at bench alone when Lauren and Emily appear next to her.

"Is something bothering you?" Emily asked as she sat down next Mia.

"You can tell us about," Lauren added as she sat down next to Emily.

"I'm fine," Mia slightly chuckles "I just came out here for fresh air".

"C'mon Mia, I know when something is bothering you," said Emily who was hoping that Mia would talk about what was bothering her.

"Okay," Mia sighs and turns to Emily and Lauren "I missed training a lot and I feel like..."

"That you're not big help to the team," Lauran answered "Am I right?"

Mia nodded.

Emily smiled and shook her head "Don't say that, you are important the team. We wouldn't be a team without you".

"Emily is right, Mia," Lauren agreed "You guys are family and nothing will changes that".

Mia felt much better than before. She knew that she's not alone and that her friends will always be there for her.

"Thanks".

Lauren and Emily smiled.

"You're welcome," Emily touches Mia's arm "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better," Mia smiled.

"Great!" Emily got up "How we play game, just the three of us?"

Mia and Lauren looked at each other before they got up.

"Okay," Mia agreed with a smiled.

"I don't know," Lauren hesitates "I mean I never play a game before or much anything at all because I have been training".

"Don't worry," Emily assures "It will be a fun game".

Lauren sighs "Okay," she finally agreed and Emily beamed.

"This is going to be fun," she grabbed Mia and Lauren hands and walked straight into the house.

"I just hope this game is worth it," Lauren told Mia as Emily was leading her and Mia into the house.

"I just hope this game doesn't involve me doing something stupid or worse," Mia answered.

All three girls' laugh as they walked inside, grabbing the guys attention. Earlier, Ji has left and the guys were looking at the map carefully trying to figure where the nighlok might show up again and attack when they heard the girls came in laughing.

Mike turns to Kevin and Antonio wondering what was going on with the girls. Kevin gave him an "I don't know" look while Antonio shrugs his shoulders. Jayden on the other hand was surprised to see Mia came back with a smile on her face and was laughing along with Emily and Lauren. He was about to asked them what's going on when they left into the kitchen and Emily gave him a smiles that let him know that Mia was okay.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

"Hey, it doesn't matter with me because I rather see the girls happy instead of grumpy," Antonio answered.

"I agreed," Kevin nodded.

"Same here, said Jayden who slightly chuckles.

Mike stares at them for a few second "Oh well," he shrugs "Let's continue what we were doing," he suggests. The guys resume back to looking at the map.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will the game that Lauren, Mia, and Emily will be playing. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update. This chapter is the game that Mia, Emily and Lauren will be playing. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Chapter Seven**

**~Shiba's House~**

**In the Kitchen**

Emily, Mia, and Lauren were sitting at the counter. Emily was telling Mia and Lauren about the game.

"Okay, here's how the game goes," Emily puts a yellow bag down on the table in front of her. "We each take a piece of paper out the bag and do what it says".

"Why if it's something that we are not comfortable with," Mia asked. She was starting to wonders if she should play the game or not.

"Don't worry, we will show each other what's on the piece of paper we get," Emily reassured "And, there's no running around the house naked in the do-list papers in the yellow bag".

Mia and Lauren sighs in relieve and chuckled.

Emily opens the yellow bag "So, who will go first?" She glances over at Mia and Lauren. Noticing that Mia and Lauren was hesitating to go, Emily decides to go first and grabs one piece of paper out of the yellow bag.

"It's your turn, Mia". She gave the yellow bag to Mia who was sitting next to her.

"Okay," Mia reaches into the yellow bag and pulled out a piece of papers. In her mind, she was hoping for something easy to do. Then she passes the yellow bag to Lauren.

Lauren looked at Emily and Mia before she reaches into the yellow bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Then she placed the yellow bag in front of Emily.

"Okay," Emily smiled "Let's see what our first assignment is". She opens her piece of paper and looked at it. Her face immediately blushes when she read what she has to do.

"Maybe, this is bad idea," She was about to ball up the piece of paper when Mia grabs it out of her hand "No, Mia don't, give that back!"

"C'mon, let see what you have to do," Mia looked at the piece of paper as Lauren leans closer in to look at the piece of paper.

"Kiss your crush on the lips," Mia reads and then turns to Emily who covers her face with her hands. "Emily, are you backing out so soon?" she giggles.

"Yes," Emily replied, feeling embarrassed.

Lauren laughs and went over to Emily "We already made a deal, so you are going to do what it said on the paper here," she took the piece of paper from Mia and gave it to Emily who took it and frown.

"Can I skip this one?"

Lauren and Mia shook their heads and grabs Emily arms.

"No, wait!" Emily struggling to break free, but Mia and Lauren held their grips on her arms. They lead her to the living room where the guys were.

"Okay, now go kiss your crush, Emily," Lauren ordered.

Emily begins to walk forward, but stops and turns to Lauren and Mia "I quit". She tries to retreats, but Lauren grabs her and lightly pushes her forward.

"Fine," Emily sighs and walked toward the guys.

"I wonder who Emily's crush is," Mia asked. "_Is it Jayden or is Mike?"_ She wondered.

"We are about to find out," Lauren answered.

_"Okay, let's get this over quick". _Emily muttered as she tiptoes over to the guys, hoping they didn't notice her when suddenly Jayden looked up at her.

_"Oh crap! Jayden notices me". _She froze and stopped walking.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Uh?"

Kevin, Mike and Antonio turn to her.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked in concern.

"I..." Emily nervously looked at the guys. "Um," she glances over at Mia and Lauren who were watching her.

_"What should I do?" _ Emily closes her eyes and took a deep a breath to calms herself down. _"Might as well, get this over with quickly"._

"Em, are you okay?" Mike asked again. This time he got up from his seat and went over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Em?"

Emily opens her eyes and stares at him. She hastily grabs his face, pulling him toward her and kisses him on the lips.

Mia and Lauren eyes widen in shock along with Jayden and Antonio. Kevin's jaw dropped in shock as he saw what happen.

It took Mike by surprised when Emily kissed him, but slowly, he responds back to the kiss. Just when he was about to fully kisses her back; she pulled away and ran off into the kitchen.

"Wow," Mike mutters as he sat back down in his seat.

Jayden notices Lauren and Mia were running back into the kitchen after Emily. He was curious to know what that was all about.

**~In the kitchen~**

Lauren and Mia went into the kitchen and saw Emily seated at the counter with her head on her arms that was resting on the counter's table.

Mia went over to Emily and touches her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Emily lifts her head up and looked at Mia "I kissed Mike and now he's probably hate me for doing that".

"He doesn't"

"How would you know?"

"Well," Mia smiles "Did he kiss you back?"

"Uh?" Emily thought about the kiss she had with Mike and remember that she did felt him kissing her back before she pulled away. "A little," she admitted, blushing.

"Then, it proves that he likes you and doesn't hate you".

Emily smiles a little bit and then turns to Mia and Lauren "Alright, let's see what you two have to do".

Lauren opens her piece of paper and read it "smash pie in the guys faces," she shrugs "Ok, but we don't have pie".

Emily went over to the cabin and looked through it. She grabbed four bottle of whipped cream and put down in front of Lauren "These should do".

"Okay," Lauren grabs two bottles of whipped cream "You should know I can only get two guys and I'm pretty sure that the other guys would run off before I could get them," she points out.

"Don't worry me and Mia will get the other two guys," Emily smiles "So, which two guys are going to spray whipped cream on?"

"Jayden and Antonio"

"That leaves Mike and Kevin to me and Mia".

"Let's go," Mia got up and left the kitchen with Emily and Lauren.

**~In the Living Room~**

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

Antonio shrugs "I don't know, but it looks like Emily kissed Mike". He turns to his friend "What do you think, Jayden?"

"Something tells me that the girls are playing a game," Jayden assumed.

"Like truth and dare?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe"

"Mike, what you think?" Kevin turns to Mike "Mike?"

Mike didn't reply instead he was busy thinking about the kiss he had with Emily with a smile on his face. He wishes it would be longer so he can fully kiss her.

"Uh... Mike?" Kevin waves his hand in front of the green samurai face "Hello, anyone home in there

Mike jumps and snaps out from his thoughts "Huh? What was that?" He turned to Jayden, Antonio, and Kevin.

"Never mind, Mike," Kevin answered as Jayden and Antonio shook their heads laughing.

"Jayden," Jayden looked up and saw his sister walking toward him. Her hands were behind her back.

"Lauren, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Lauren smiles "I need to speak with you and Antonio".

Antonio and Jayden got up and glances each other before they looked at Lauren wondering what she wants to talk about. Before they can react to what was about to happen, Lauren sprays whipped cream over their faces and hairs. She immediately bursts into laughter when she saw their reactions.

"Oh crap!" Mike eyes widen and burst into laughter.

Mike and Kevin was about to make a run for it when they got spray in the face with whipped cream.

"Gotcha!" Emily laughed as she and Mia chase Mike and Kevin around the room. Two minute later, it was Mike and Kevin chasing after Mia and Emily spraying whipped cream in their hairs.

Jayden spits some whipped cream out his mouth "Very funny," he hastily grabs one of the bottle whipped cream from his sister's hand and starts chasing her around. He was spraying her from behind with whipped cream, but it didn't hit Lauren at all.

"You can't get me, Jayden," she teased when she bumps into Antonio who took the bottle of whipped cream from her hand and then grabs her arms. "I got her Jay, get her!" He held his grips on her and turns her around facing Jayden who was approaching up to him and Lauren.

"I got you this time, sis," Jayden smirks before he sprays the whipped cream on her face and hair.

"Ah!" she shrieks as Jayden and Antonio laugh.

"What is the world is going here!" a voice yelled causing everyone to stop. They all turns and saw Mentor Ji walking in with a stern face.

Antonio let go of Lauren while Jayden, Mike, and Kevin drops their bottle of whipped cream on the floor. Mia and Emily who was covering with whipped cream stopped running and were staring at Ji with a "We are in trouble" looks.

Ji folds his arms "I expect this place to be clean when I return, now clean up," he orders the rangers before he left.

Everyone begin cleaning around the place.

"Do you think mentor will punish us?" Antonio whispers to Jayden.

"He probably is," Jayden whispers back.

"But, we didn't do anything; it was the girls' fault".

"Antonio, we were also part of it too and it doesn't matter who fault it was, everyone is punish".

"That's not fantastico," Antonio whines "I hate to know what our punishment is going be".

"It's cleaning the living room," Mike answered and everyone turn to him, giving him a glare.

"What?" he puzzlement looked at them "I was just answering".

Everyone shook their heads and return back to cleaning.

**XXXXXX**

Later on, the living room was clean up and everyone left to their room. The girls already finished taking turn for the shower. Now, it was the guys turn for the shower.

Emily, Mia, and Lauren were in Mia and Emily's room talking.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it was," Mia smiled.

Except for the cleaning part," Lauren added and they all laughed. "It wasn't fun when Ji caught us".

"Well, Mia hasn't gone yet," Emily grins.

"Uh no, I don't want to get in trouble no more," Mia shook her head.

"C'mon, Mia, Lauren and I already did ours. Now it's your turn to do it".

"Fine, but if it's something bad, I refuse to do," Mia told them.

"Okay, that's fine," Emily agreed and Mia opens the piece of paper in her hand. She looked at it and her face immediately turns red.

"What is it?" Emily asked, noticing her friend reaction

"No, I'm not going to do," Mia shook her head.

"Let me see what it is," Emily reaches for the piece of paper, but Mia back away "Mia, let me see the paper".

"No"

"Mia"

"If I let you see, you'll make me do it," Mia refused to give Emily the piece of paper,

"C'mon, it's not that bad".

"No"

Mia continues to back away when Lauren manages to grabs the piece of paper out of Mia's hand.

"No, Lauren, give that back".

Lauren back away quickly before Mia can grabs the piece of paper back. "Walk in on a guy in the shower," she read and laughs.

"Ooh Mia," Emily giggles "You are so going to do that since you made me kissed Mike".

"No, forget it. I'm not going in there".

"Mia," Emily got up with her hands on her hips "Then you leave us with no choice". She turns to Lauren "How about giving me a hand here".

"Gladly" Lauren nodded and help Emily drag Mia out the room.

Outside, they ran into Mike who walking toward room with the towel around his neck. He was wiping his hair with it. "Hey, what are you girls doing?" he asked when he notices Emily and Lauren was dragging Mia out of the room.

"Oh nothing, Mia has to complete her dare," Emily answered.

"Really? What is it?"

"No, I'm not going to do it," Mia replied as she struggles to pull her arms away from Emily and Lauren.

"Yes, Mia is going to do it," Emily said.

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"NO! YES!" Mia and Emily said at the same time.

"Okay," Mike blinks his eyes in confusion.

"She has to walk in the shower on a guy". Emily said a moment later.

"Wow," Mike laughs "Let's hope it's not mentor in the shower," he teased.

Mike and the girls shudder at the though of Ji in the shower.

"Is mentor in the shower?" Lauren asked a moment later.

"Yes," Mike answered and girls eye widen "Nah, I'm just kidding," he laughs and Emily playfully punches his arm.

"If mentor not in the shower then who is taking the shower now?" Mia asked.

"I guess you're going to find out Mia," Mike grins.

"What!" Mia eyes widen and begin to struggle "No!"

"Mike, how about giving us a hand here," Emily said.

"Sure why not," Mike went over and pushes Mia toward the bathroom while Emily and Lauren pulled Mia toward the bathroom.

Emily opens the door quickly and Lauren and Mike push Mia inside, closing the door quickly.

They high fives each others and smiled.

"Can't wait to see who was in the shower," Mike grins.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as he walked out of his room.

"What with all the commotion out here," Antonio added as he walked in the hallway, coming from the kitchen.

"Wait, if both of you are here," Mike points at them and then turn to the bathroom's door with a shock expression "Then the person in the shower is..."

Emily gasps and covers her mouth in shock.

"Jayden!" Lauren exclaimed as she stares at the bathroom's door "Oh my god!"

"No way!" Mike burst into laughter while Kevin and Antonio looked at each other in confusion.

**XXXXXX**

Mia tries to stopped Emily, Mike, and Lauren from pushing and pulling her toward the bathroom, but she outnumbered and ended up being pushed into the bathroom.

She shrieked as she tumbles into the bathroom and was expecting to hit the sink or the wall. Instead, she collided into a person's chest and a pair of hands grabs her arms. _"Oh no!"_ Her eyes widen _"I'm about to see one of the guys naked"._

Mia was too afraid to look up at the person. Her heart was beating as she felt herself blushing. She suddenly realizes something.

_"Wait a minute, this warm embrace feel familiar,"_ She tries to figure out who the person was _"It's not Mike for sure nor Kevin. Can it be Antonio?" _She shakes her head _"No, it can't be Antonio." _

Then it left with one person that she could think of, Jayden. She slowly begins to look up, but immediately look down at the ground.

"Mia, are you okay?"

Now, it totally confirm to Mia that it was definitely is Jayden _"Jayden, Oh my god!"_ She gasps in shock and closes her eyes. _"No Mia, don't look at him. Just say something"._

'Uh, I'm okay," she answered "I'm so sorry about this." She quickly apologized.

"Its okay, Mia, I'm not really naked," she heard Jayden said. "I'm only half naked without a shirt on".

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure," Jayden chuckles "why don't you see for yourself"

Mia hesitate for a moment before she opens her eyes and looked up at him then she notices that he had wrapped a towel around his waist and the only thing showing was his chest. His hair was still wet and he was staring at her. She sighs in relieve, knowing that she didn't see him naked, but was still embarrass seeing his chest.

"I'm sorry again;" she gave him a smile "I should leave and let you get dress". She quickly opens the door and left quickly before Jayden could say anything.

Once she was out from the bathroom, she sighs and glares at Mike, Emily, and Lauren before chasing them down the hallway toward the living room.

Antonio and Kevin finally realize what had occurs and their eyes widen. Jayden came out the bathroom and immediately Kevin and Antonio grabs his arms. They pulled Jayden into the dojo room.

"Did Mia saw you naked?" Antonio asked.

Jayden shook his head

"Did anything happen between you and Mia?" Kevin asked.

"No"

Antonio suddenly bursts into laughter and Kevin and Jayden turns to him.

"What is so funny, Antonio?" Kevin asked.

"I was just picturing how Mia's expression would be if she actually saw Jayden naked," Antonio replied and Kevin can't help, but laugh while Jayden slightly feel embarrassed.

**XXXXXX**

Earlier, Jayden was in the shower and was already done. He got out the bathtub wrapping the towel around his waist and was about to get wear his clothes on when the door of the bathroom opens and someone got pushed in. To his surprised, it was Mia, who went tumbling forward toward him. He grabbed her arms as she collided into his chest.

_"Mia? What is she doing in here in the first place?"_ He wondered.

Jayden was about to say something when he felt her tremble against him and knew she was afraid to looked up at him. To her calm down, he decided to speak.

"Mia, are you okay?"

He felt her tense up and gasped for a few second before she answered.

'Uh, I'm okay; I'm so sorry about this." She quickly apologized.

"Its okay, Mia, I'm not really naked," He assured her. "I'm only half naked without a shirt on".

"Are you sure about that?" He heard her asked.

He chuckled and replied. "I'm sure, why don't you see for yourself"

Jayden saw Mia lifts her head up and looked at him in relieved. He found himself staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry again;" she gave him a smiled. "I should leave and let you get dress". She quickly open the door and left quickly before he could say anything.

A smile appeared on his face when he heard footsteps running down the hallway and knew that Mia was probably chasing Mike or Emily and Lauren.

_"I wonder who idea it was to play this game?"_ He wondered before he dressed quickly in his clothes and left out of the bathroom.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

It has been two days and there were no Nighlok attack at all, which made Mia worried that the Nighlok might be up to something. Mia has been recovering from her injuries. She was less limping around, the scar on her forehead has healed and was less visible, but the scar on her back and chest were still visible.

Mia was outside training alone. Mike and Kevin had left to the park to check for any sign of the Nighlok attack while Jayden and Emily went on a supplies errand. She leaps up in the air and spins around, kicking the dummy right in the ribs. Then she did some punches in front of the dummy before she did a high flip over the dummy's head and landed back on her feet right behind the dummy. Mia did some more kick before she ran over and grabs herself a kendo stick.

Jayden, who return back with Emily from the supplies errand saw Mia was training alone. He knew Mia was training herself hard and was definitely improving.

"She's pretty good," Emily whispers to him "Why don't you train with her and I'll take these stuffs inside to Mentor".

"No, I'm not letting you carrying these alone". Jayden shook his head. He wanted to train with Mia, but he couldn't let Emily all the stuff by herself.

"Don't worry," Emily smiled "I got Antonio to help me," Jayden turns his head toward the doors and saw Antonio walked out from it, toward them.

"Go," Emily ushers him.

"Thanks Em," Jayden smiled and left as Antonio walked over and helps Emily carried the stuff inside the house.

Jayden went over to Mia who immediately senses a presence behind her. Her instincts kick in and she hastily swings her kendo stick behind her. Jayden reacts quickly and catches her kendo stick before it hit him.

"Whoa! It's just only me".

"Sorry Jayden," she said defensively, breathing heavily from her training "You gave me scared there and I was taught to never let my guard down".

"I taught you well," Jayden teased.

Mia laughs and playful punches his arm "So, did you and Emily finished with Mentor's errand?"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded "And I was wondering if you need a training partner".

"Sure, I was hoping that I would train with you," she smiled.

Jayden walked over to where the other kendo sticks were at and grabs himself one. Then he walked back over to Mia.

"Don't go easy on me, okay," Mia aims her kendo stick at Jayden.

"I won't." Jayden raises his kendo stick up. "Just don't easy on me either," he teased

"Oh I won't"

They each took their fighting stance and then they started sparring. Mia ran forward and swings her stick at Jayden who blocks it. He tries to hit her leg, but she did a back flip. Mia tries to sweeps Jayden off his feet with her leg, but Jayden dodges it and aims his kendo stick at her throat.

"Do you give up yet?" He smirked.

"Never," Mia replied and whacks the stick away from her

"Okay," Jayden held in kendo stick in air and swing it to the side as he run toward her. Mia blocks it and manages to strikes Jayden in the thigh. He looked at her surprised and with an impressed look. He still blocks her attack toward his shoulder and thighs. Their kendo sticks collide creating an X.

"Nice," he smiled.

"Thanks".

"But, not good enough".

Mia stares at him confused "What that supposed to mean?"

Jayden suddenly grabbed her arms startling her while the other hand was holding on the kendo stick. Before Mia can react, he pulled her toward him with their faces close up. He had a grip on her hands, making her unable to move.

"You left yourself open," he smirked.

"Oh really," she smiled.

Unexpectedly, she sweeps him off his feet with her foot. He fell backwards to the ground and was stunned and speechless as he stares up at her.

"Jayden, are you ok?" Mia quickly walked over to him and kneels down beside him.

Instead of answering, he reached up and tucked a hair that was falling down her face behind her ear. He gave her a smile and nodded, letting her know that he's fine. Mia sighs in relieve that Jayden is fine, but then stopped when she realizes that Jayden's hand was on her cheek and that he was leaning forward toward her. Her eyes widen a little when she realizes what Jayden was planning to do.

Before she can stop him, she found herself leaning toward him. Just when their lips was about to touch, a noise startle them and hastily they jump apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" Antonio asked as he was walking out from the door holding a kendo stick behind him.

"No," Jayden and Mia replied as they got up from the ground.

"Actually, I'm going to take a break," Mia walked up to Antonio and taps on his shoulder "You can train with Jayden," she said before she left inside.

Jayden and Antonio watches Mia walked in the house.

"So, wanna tell me what happen between you and Mia a while ago," Antonio walked over to Jayden.

"Nothing," Jayden walked up to Antonio "We were just sparring and I lost".

"No way, you must have gone easy on her".

"No I didn't"

"C'mon Jayden, admit it". Antonio smirked.

"No".

"Really?"

"Fine, maybe a little".

"Ha! I knew it!" Antonio exclaimed as Jayden playfully shoves him and laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Jayden and Antonio walked over.

"Did Kevin and Mike forget their keys?" Antonio teased.

"The gate is never lock until after seven," Jayden answered before he opens the gate.

"I have a small package for Mia Watanable," a young boy shows the small package to Jayden and Antonio.

"I'll take that for her," Jayden took the small package from the young boy "Thanks".

The young boy nodded and then left. Jayden closes the gate and walked toward the training area, staring at the small package in his hands. He was curious to know what the small package was and who gave it to Mia.

"I wonder what's in the small package and who gave it to Mia?" Antonio questioned. "Jayden is this small package from you?"

"No, it's not from me"

"Let's open it and see what's inside," Antonio suggests, anxious to know what in the small package.

"No" Jayden shook his head and starts walking toward the door of the Shiba house. Inside, in the living room, Antonio got in front of him.

"Aw, c'mon Jayden, don't you want to know what the small package is?"

"Antonio, I already said..."

"Hey guys," Mike interrupts as he and Kevin walked in from the door into the living room "What's up?"

"Well, there's a small package for Mia. We have no idea who's it from," Antonio explained. "I'm curious to know what the small package is".

"It's not nice to open something that is not yours," Kevin sighs and shook his head "I think we should give the small package to Mia".

"I agree," Jayden nodded and was about to go give the small package to Mia.

"Wait! Hold on a minute," Mike stopped Jayden when something occurs to him.

Jayden turns to the green samurai ranger "What is it, Mike?"

"That's just weird," Mike glances at Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio. "Who would send this small package to Mia and how did they know this address?"

"Maybe, it's from Mia's brother, Terry," Antonio assumed.

"Uh, if Terry sent it, wouldn't his name be on the package?" Mike asked.

Jayden, Antonio, Mike, and Kevin stares at each other before they swiftly look down at package and notices that there was no name or address on the small package.

"Maybe, we should open it first before giving it o Mia," Kevin suggests.

Jayden was staring at the small package wondering if he should open it. His instinct was telling him that something was not right about the small package and they should open to see what the small package was before giving it to Mia.

"Hey guys!" a voice interrupts.

All three guys turn and saw Emily and Mia walked in a smiled on their faces.

"What's going on?" Mia asked when she saw the expression on the guys face.

"Nothing," Jayden answered before he walked over to her. "This is small package came for you," he gave the small package to her.

"Thanks," Mia took the small package and stares at it. "Hm, I wonder who it's from." She tears the wrapper off and saw a small black box. She glances at Emily and guys who gestures who to opens.

Mia opens the small black box and got spray in the face by a small black mist. She drops the small black box down to the floor and collapse. Lucky, Jayden rushes over quickly and caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Mia!" Emily shouted as she quickly appears by Jayden's side

"Mia!" Jayden gently slapped her face to wake up, but Mia was unresponsive.

"What's going on?" Ji asked as he and Lauren rush into the living room.

**XXXXXX**

Mia woke up and found herself in middle of nowhere in the forest. "Where am I?" She looked around confused. Last thing she remembers was that she was in the living room opening the small package that Jayden gave to her. Now, she's somewhere in the forest and totally lost.

"Jayden? Emily? Kevin? Lauren? Antonio? Mentor? Where are you guys?" She asked "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Dayu appears and walked over to her.

"Dayu!" Mia got into her fighting stances. "What do you want?"

"Relax, pink ranger, I'm not here to fight you," Dayu folds her arms. "We need to talk".

"Talk?" Mia stares at Dayu in confusion.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also thanks to Guest1 for giving me some good ideas. I will use one of your ideas. Here is the next update. Again, I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

**~In Mia's Dream~**

"You want to talk?" Mia asked again unsure if she was hearing it right.

"Yes".

"Why?"

"What?" Dayu folds her arm. "Are you expecting me to explain why I want to talk to you?" She scoffed. "Don't ask question and listen up".

Mia still has her guard up with her hand on her Samuraizer in case Dayu try to attack her.

"I know there a nighlok after you and it's won't stop unless you are defeated or you destroy him," Dayu paces around. "I'm sure that you knew that already, but I'm certain that you don't know about what I'm going to tell you next. It deals with a certain ranger you know".

"Who?" Mia asked even though she has a hunch who Dayu was talking about.

"Your leader, the red ranger," Dayu answered.

"_Jayden?"_ Mia eyes widen for a second. She starts to wonders why Dayu want to talk to her about Jayden. Unless, it has something dealing with Jayden battling Dekker or maybe something bad is going to happen to Jayden.

"What is it that you know about the red ranger, Dayu?"

"Your red ranger is going to die".

"What!" Mia can't believe what she was hearing. "You're lying".

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

**XXXXXX**

Jayden lay Mia down on the bed in the infirmary room. Ji and Lauren went over to and begin checking on her to see what's wrong with her.

Emily was standing to aside watching Ji and Lauren check on Mia. She worried and prying that Mia would be okay.

Mike touches Emily's shoulder "Em, don't worry Mia will be okay". He comforts her.

"No," Emily shook her head. "She has to wake up". Jayden glances over at Emily and knew she was freaking out and worried about Mia. He was also worried about Mia and blame himself that he should have went with Antonio's idea to check the small package out before giving it to Mia. He was mentally yelling about himself for being stupid.

"Mentor, is Mia going be okay?" Kevin asked, snapping Jayden out from his thoughts.

Ji got up and turn to everyone. "She seems okay, but..." he hesitated to continue.

"Ji, we need to know," said Jayden who wanted to know what wrong with Mia.

Seeing Ji was unable to answer, Lauren got up and speaks "She is in deep slumber".

"What! How?" Mike asked.

"She was spray by a black powder from the black box she opens earlier," Lauren explained. "Something tells me that a nighlok has something to do with it".

"Jayden who did you said gave you the small package?" Ji asked

"It was a young boy," Jayden recalled.

"Wait, you don't think that boy is working for a nighlok, do you?" Antonio asked.

"Or it could be that the young boy is a Mooger in disguise," Kevin assumed.

"That's impossible," Jayden shook his head. "If that young boy is a Mooger, I would have known right away".

"Jayden, I think who ever is after Mia can easy disguise a Mooger as a young boy with spell that you can't tell if the young boy is a Mooger or not". Lauren stated.

"Wait a minute," Kevin snaps his fingers and turns to everyone. "I think I know who did this to Mia".

"Who is it, Kevin?" Jayden asked as he walked over to Kevin.

"Remember that Nighlok who want to destroy Mia because of what the previous pink ranger did to him," Kevin reminded everyone.

Jayden glances over at Mia who was asleep in bed. "So, that nighlok probably did that to Mia in order to fight alone with her".

**XXXXXX**

Back in the dream world, Mia was confused and was wondering whether she should believe what Dayu said.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Maybe you should see it for yourself," Dayu replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mia notices Dayu was glancing behind her so she turns around and saw Dekker emerges out from the tree, walking toward her.

"Dekker?" Mia stares at him confused. _"What is he doing here?"_ She wondered.

Dekker approaches and stands next to Dayu. "Pink ranger, it seems that you don't believe that the red ranger is danger, am I right?"

"Why should I?" Mia remains calm, not letting her emotion getting the best of her. "Nighlok can't be trusted".

"Very well, perhaps a vision will change your mind".

Before Mia could question what Dekker and Dayu were up, a white smoke was spray in her face and she collapses to the ground unconscious.

A minute later, Mia woke up and founds herself somewhere else. She looked around and saw a nighlok attacking peoples. It was the same nighlok that was after her.

She was about to steps forward to fight the nighlok when a hand grabs her shoulder. She looked and saw Dekker standing next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch," was Dekker's respond.

Mia was about to say something when suddenly the nighlok got blasts in the chest. She turns to the direction where the blast was coming from and saw the rangers drawn their swords out. What surprised her was that she saw herself there.

"Ranger together! Samurai Forever!"

"What going on, where are we?" she turns to Dekker in confusion, demanding some answers.

"It's a vision of the future".

"What!"

"This is a vision of what would happen to the red ranger if he fought the Nighlok".

Mia wanted to ask more questions, but decides to continue to watch. She saw Jayden and Antonio charge forward to attack the nighlok while Emily, Mike, and Kevin fight the Moogers.

"Barracuda Blade!" Antonio swings at the Nighlok, hitting it in the chest. It didn't affect much. The Nighlok counterattack and hit Antonio with his claws.

Jayden jumps up in the air and swings his fire smasher down at the nighlok, hitting him the shoulder. The Nighlok tumbles backward, grabbing his shoulder. He glares at Jayden and blasts his energy beam at him, but got block by the fire smasher.

"Take this, Sky Fan!

"Huh?" Mia saw herself slashing to the side; the nighlok was pushed away by the sudden gust of wind and flew backward. She then saw herself ran over to Jayden, who watched the nighlok slam into a building.

"Nice one Mia," Mike gave a compliment as him and others rushes over to Jayden and herself.

"Keep your guard up guys," Jayden warms them when he notices the nighlok didn't emerge out from the building.

"Where did the nighlok go?" Emily questioned.

The Samurai rangers immediately look around.

"Maybe he ran off with his tail between his legs." Mike assumed.

"No," Mia shook his head. "He's still here; I can still sense him nearby".

"I can sense him too," Jayden nods and swiftly glances around when out of nowhere all the rangers got blasts in the chest and landed on the ground in pain.

Mia slowly got up as the nighlok appears in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and fling her over his shoulder.

"Ah!" Mia shrieks as she landed on her back really hard.

"Mia!" Emily shouted as she and Jayden slowly got up with the others.

The nighlok approaches Mia "Now, it's time to destroy this time for good," he swings his claws down at her when she kicks him the stomach.

"I don't think so," she spats, getting up. As the nighlok tumbles backward, Mia immediately charges forward and swings her sword, slashing the nighlok multiples times in the chest before Nighlok grabs her sword and punches her in the stomach three times,

Mia dropped her sword and collapse to ground, clutching her stomach. The nighlok grabs Mia's sword and was about to slashes her when Jayden rushes over and block it. Then he kicks the nighlok in the stomach.

"Mia, are you okay? He touches Mia's shoulder and notices she was wincing in pain with her hands on her stomach.

Jayden got up, pulling out the black box and pressing the button. "Super Samurai Mode!" He yelled. The white cape came over Jayden's uniform and he attached the black box on his spin sword.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the nighlok growls.

Instead of answering, Jayden lunges forward. "Super Blazing strike!" He yelled and strikes the nighlok in the stomach.

Emily, Mike, Antonio, and Kevin rush over to Mia side. "Mia!" Emily helps her friend up.

They all watch Jayden destroy the Nighlok and cheers, but it didn't last long when they saw nighlok grabs Jayden's sword as it strike him.

"If I'm going down, you going with me red ranger!" he snarls and strikes Jayden in the stomach with the sword.

"Jayden!" the others yelled and ran forward.

**XXXXXX**

"Jayden!" Mia rushes forward, but Dekker grabs her arm. "Let me go! I have to save him!" she shouted.

"I already told you can't do anything about it".

"No!" Mia struggles as she watches Jayden and the nighlok fell down to the ground and explode into the flames.

"NO!" she cried. "Jayden!"

The scene changes and Mia found herself back in the forest with Dekker and Dayu. She fell to the ground on her knees in shock. "This can't be happening," she mutters and closes her eyes. "It's not real".

"So, how do you feel now pink ranger," Dayu asked.

**XXXXXX**

Back in the real world, Jayden and others were worried about Mia who was asleep and haven't waked up. They came with a theory that the nighlok that was after Mia did that Mia in order to fight her alone.

Jayden was standing behind Ji staring down at Mia with a frustrate expression. Emily who was standing next to him, notice it and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mike was pacing around while Antonio and Kevin look down at the floor trying to come up with a plan to save Mia.

"I'm going in Mia's dream," Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer as Lauren got up and walked over to him.

"We're going with you," Mike answered as the others nod.

"Nobody is going in Mia's dream," Lauren grabs Jayden's Samuraizer. "Jayden, you're not going".

"Lauren, I'll use my symbol power and get into Mia's dream," Jayden tries to grabs his Samuraizer back, but Lauren move it away from his reach. "Lauren, please".

"No, it could be dangerous".

"I'll be okay sis, I done this before"

"Lauren," Mike walked up and stand next to Jayden. "Jayden have done this before and he was okay".

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "Lauren, I understand that you care for Jayden, but Mia is in danger and who know what's happening in her dream. We need to save her".

"We can't just stand here and not do anything," Emily added.

Everyone turn to Antonio waiting to hear his opinion. He looked over at Lauren and knew why she wouldn't let Jayden do it. In order to open a portal to the dream, it requires a lot of symbol and energy to do it and could weaken Jayden. He recalled Jayden did it once to save him and Mia and was weakening by it.

"Guys, maybe Lauren is right," He sighs, knowing that the others were upset by his answer "It could be dangerous and risky".

"What!" Mike exclaimed. "You're actually agreeing with Lauren?"

"No," I just... uh..."

"Just what," Kevin asked.

"I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt".

"What about Mia," Mike points to Mia. "Isn't she your friend too?"

Antonio does consider Mia as his friend. He doesn't like to see her get hurt, but at the same time he doesn't want Jayden to get hurt.

"I..."

"Stop it," Ji interrupts. "Look, let wait and see. If Mia doesn't wake up after an hour then you guys will go in the dream world to save her," he suggests.

Everyone agree and was quiet after that. Emily went over to Mia and touches her shoulder. "C'mon Mia, please wake up," she muttered, hoping that her friend can hear her.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Looks like she's believer now," Dekker stated as he stares down at Mia who was quiet and haven't said a word. In her mind, she was debating whether what she saw was true or fake. Maybe Dayu and Dekker is trying to trick her into believing that what she see was real and that it would eventually happen.

Looking up at Dekker and Dayu, Mia got up all calm. She didn't want Dekker or Dayu to see that the vision was actually affecting her and that she was starting to believe it is true.

"Do you expect me to believe that vision is real?"

"Believe what you want pink ranger," Dayu paces around. "But what you saw was not fake if that what you were wondering".

"_It's real?"_ Mia eyes widen a little. "Why are you telling me this piece of information?

"Because there is something we both want," Dayu answers and Mia become curious to know what Dayu was trying to say. "We both want that nighlok to be gone for good".

"If you wanted that nighlok gone, why don't you do it yourself?"

"I would, but it's not me he wants, it's you," Dayu points out.

Mia realizes something. "So, you want me to destroy that Nighlok for you".

"Yes something like that," Dayu nods. "The nighlok goes by the name Axel. He's a very strong nighlok and is able to shape shift to anyone. He will come and find you. Oh, if the vision you saw is not prove enough, I'll let you know that the Moogers will attack at the park. They will leave a small note just for you from that Nighlok, Axel," she told Mia.

Mia was staring at Dayu as she was register the information Dayu just told her.

"Enough talking, time for you go," Dayu raises her hand up. A white beam blasts at Mia who gasps and shields her face with her hands.

**XXXXXX**

Everyone was still in the room with Mia. Nobody left the room nor said anything. Kevin and Antonio were standing near the door, Mike was standing behind Emily who was sitting in the chair beside Mia's bed, Jayden was sitting in the chair on the other side of Mia's bed staring back and forth at clock and Mia, Lauren was standing next to Jayden with one of her hand on his shoulder. Every few second, she squeezes his shoulder to reassure him that Mia would wake up. Finally, Ji and Antonio were standing at end of Mia's bed.

Antonio glances over at Jayden and notices the exasperation look. He knew Jayden want to uses the power symbol to get into Mia's dream and from the look of it, Jayden was about to jump out the chair and do it.

A moment later, Jayden got up. "That's it, I'm going to do it," He grabs his Samuraizer from his sister's hand and was about to it.

"Jayden wait!" Lauren stops him. "Give it a minute; I'm sensing that Mia would wake up".

Jayden nods and wait it when suddenly Mia jolts up, panicking.

"Mia!" Emily touches her friend's arm. "You're awake," she said in relieve.

Mia looked around and notices that she was in the infirmary. She also notices her friends.

"Emily?" She turns to Emily who suddenly got up and hugs Mia. "Don't ever scare us like that again".

"How long was I gone?"

"For more than two hours," Ji answered.

"I'm sorry for scaring everyone," Mia apologizes.

Jayden sat down in front of her and touches her arm. "Its okay," he smiles. "What matter is that you are awake are okay"

"Jayden's right," Ji nods in agreement. "You should get some rest now". He said and then ushers everyone out except for Jayden, Lauren, and Emily.

Lauren went over and checks on Mia. Jayden got up and moves out the way so that Lauren can sit down in front of Mia.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Okay, but kind of hungry," Mia answers.

"I'll go make you some soup to eat," Ji said before he left out of the room leaving Lauren, Jayden, and Emily with Mia.

"Mia, what exactly happen in the dream world?" Jayden asked.

Mia was thinking what she should say. Should she tell them about what Dekker and Dayu show her and told her?

"I saw the nighlok that was after me" was what she ends up saying. She can't tell them especially when she's trying to protect them. She hates to see her friends getting hurt because her. Seeing what was going to happen to Jayden is terrified to her and she can't risk letting that happen him or the others.

"How did you escape and did he attack you?" Emily asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I fought him off and I heard you guys voice calling out to me," Mia explains. That gave me the courage to break free from dream and wake up".

Emily smiles "I'm glad that you never gave up and woke up". Mia gave a small smile. "Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired".

Lauren got up. "Get some sleep, we'll come back and check on you later". She said before leaving the room with Emily and Jayden.

Just as Jayden was leaving, he glances back and notices that Mia was looking down at her hands. He knew something was bothering her, but decided not to question about it since Mia just woke up and was tired. He rather waits and asks it about later when she's not tired and ready to speak. Then, without say a word, he left out the room leaving Mia alone with her thoughts.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, Dayu was waiting when Octoroo appears out from the crack in the tree,

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Dayu you wanted to see me".

"Octoroo," Dayu turn around and looked at him. "Did you bring it?"

"You mean the potion," Octoroo held the small bottle of blue liquid out. "Here it is".

"Good," Dayu took it from Octoroo. "You can come out now". She hollers and a nighlok appears.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Who are you?" Octoroo was surprises to see the nighlok.

"The name is Axel and I believe the potion is for me". Axel took the potion from Dayu "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, for awhile," Dayu answers and Octoroo nods.

"Mind telling what's going here, Dayu?" He looked back and forth at Dayu and Axel.

"Go back to Master Xandred and I'll explain to you later".

"Okay," Octoroo vanishes into the crack in the tree. Then Axel drinks the potion and tosses the small bottle away.

"Let's hope this work," Axel said before he disappears.

"Indeed, let's hope it work," Dayu agrees before she turns and walks away.

**XXXXXX**

Mia was awake in her room. She was tossing and turning on the bed, unable to go to sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, she would see the images that Dayu show her or see her friends get destroy. Minute later, she sat up and walked out the room expecting that everyone would be asleep by now. To her surprise, she heard chattering coming from the meeting room. Curious to know what's going on, Mia walked over to the meeting room. She slides the door a bit open and peeks inside.

Jayden and others were sitting down staring down at the table that has the map pulled up. Jayden and Lauren with next to each other up front while others sit to asides.

"We need to be ready when that nighlok attack," she heard Jayden said.

"And also protect Mia," Antonio added. "The only thing that the nighlok is after is Mia".

"The nighlok is probably up to something and is planning to fight Mia alone," Lauren says.

"We can't let happen," Kevin spokes up as he looked at everyone, "That's nighlok already tried to attack Mia in her dream but was unsuccessful". He points out.

"We can let that happen again or let Mia get hurt," Emily said with concern.

"Emily is right," Mike agreed. "We need to come up with a plan," he suggests.

"Any ideas?" Ji asked.

"I got one," Jayden replied and everyone looked at him. "When that nighlok attack, we will go out and fight". He turns to Emily and Mike. "Mike and Emily, you two keep Mia out of harm way."

Mike and Emily nodded.

Jayden then turns to Kevin and Antonio. "You guys make sure the nighlok doesn't attack Mia".

"Okay," Antonio and Kevin agreed.

"While you guys do that, Lauren and I will fight the nighlok," Jayden finished.

"Sound like a good idea, Jayden," Lauren remarked as she placed a hand on her brother shoulder.

"Thanks sis," Jayden smiles at Lauren and then turn to his friends. "Okay, then it settles we will stick with this plan". He got up from his seat with Lauren.

"So, do we tell Mia about the plan?" Antonio asks all sudden as he got up along with the others.

"No, it best that Mia doesn't know about this," Lauren answered.

Ji got up. "Now, everyone gets some rest, we talk more tomorrow". He said before he left out the room.

**XXXXXX**

Mia, who heard everything, quietly left back to her room before Ji came out from the meeting. Once she was back inside her room, she lay back down on her bed, pulling the blanket over her body.

She can't let them go with the plan. It too risky and dangerous especially when she knows that Jayden will died according to the vision she saw. Real or not real, she can't let Jayden or anyone get hurt because of her. So, now she has come up with a plan to stop them from fighting that Nighlok.

**XXXXXX**

Lauren came out from the bathroom and was about to head to her room when she notices Jayden was still up training in the dojo. Curious to why her brother is still awake, she head over to the dojo. She saw his swinging his kendo stick around and doing some back flips.

"Isn't it late to be training?" Lauren folds her arms.

Jayden stopped and turns to his sister. "I can't sleep".

"Can't sleep or can't stop thinking about someone?" Lauren asked and smirks when she notices Jayden's body tense up. She knew she was right that Jayden couldn't stop thinking at Mia.

"Can't sleep," Jayden replied, sticking with same answer he said before.

Lauren shook her head and slightly chuckles before she walked over and grabs herself a kendo stick.

Jayden aims his stick at her as she swings hers to aside waiting for him to strike first. Knowing Lauren would block him if he strike her in front, he swing to the side trying to hit her arm or shoulder, but she quickly block it to his surprise, whacking his stick to aside and aim her stick at his chest.

"Nice try little brother," she smirked at him.

Jayden reacts quickly and move away from his sister's kendo stick. He swings his stick below at Lauren's legs, trying to trip her, but she jumps up and did a back flip. She landed behind Jayden and aims her stick at his neck, but he outsmarted her, spin around, dodging out the way and manages to hit her in the arm. He smiles and said. "I got you this time, sis".

Lauren smiles as she touches her arm that didn't hurt much from the hit because she knew Jayden didn't want to hurt her.

"You're defintely improve, Jayden," she remarked.

"Thanks, it means a lot hearing you say that".

"But there one thing you seems to forgot".

"Oh," Jayden swing his kendo stick to his side "What's that?" he asked.

Instead of replying, Lauren swings her stick, hitting him behind in the leg. Jayden fall backward to the ground on his back and winces in pain as he looked up at his sister.

"Always keep you guard up," she told him and extends her hand out toward him.

"Ow," He grabs his sister's hand and got up. "You got me good there. You should teach me that move".

"I'll teach you one of these days," she replied.

"Is that a promise?" Jayden smile as he lifts one of his eyebrows up. He went to put his kendo stick away and grabs a towel for him and Lauren.

"Maybe," Lauren says as she put her kendo stick away. That's was when she spots something shinning on the ground. She walked over, kneel down and pick up.

"A hair pin?" she mutters as she stares at the object in her hand. Jayden walked over to give Lauren the towel when he notices she was staring at something in her hand. Realizing what it was, his hand touches his back pocket. It must have fallen out when he fall backward to the ground hard.

Lauren got up and turns to Jayden. "Did Emily or Mia drop this?" she questioned.

Jayden walked over and grabs it from her. "No, it's mine".

"Oh," Lauren lifts one of her eyebrows up and smirks. She has no idea that her little brother is in to those things.

Noticing Lauren's expression, Jayden spoke rather quickly. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say it a gift that I brought for someone," he told her, feeling a bit embarrass.

"Who's the gift for," She asked with curiosity.

"It's secret," Jayden says, not telling his sister the name of person he was giving the gift to.

Lauren chuckles and placed a hand on Jayden's back. "Even if you don't tell me, I already know who it is". Jayden looked away trying to hide that he was slightly blushing. "Anyways, why don't you tell me what's bothering you".

Jayden turns to Lauren who gestures him to go outside to talk. He nods and follows his sister outside. Once outside, Jayden sat down at bench with Lauren, staring up at the moon.

"Many things are bothering me".

"Like what?"

"That nighlok that's after Mia".

"You worried about Mia," Lauren touches his shoulder.

"I have this feeling that Mia is hiding something," Jayden told his sister. "I want to ask, but I don't to make her think that I pressure her into telling me what's going on".

"Don't worry Jayden when Mia is ready to talk, she'll tell you," she assures him.

"Thanks Lauren," Jayden smiles, knowing that Lauren is right. "I'm going to go to bed now," he got up and was about to leave when Lauren called out to him.

"Jayden," Lauren got up and walked up to him.

"Yeah," he turns to his sister.

"Don't forget this behind," She gave the hair pin to him and walked away. "Oh and make sure you find the right time to give it to Mia". She said with a smile before she left into the house.

Jayden stares at the hair pin. He was surprises that his sister figure out who he's giving the hair pin to. He grasps the hair pin in his hand and walked inside".

**XXXXXX**

In the morning, Mia was in the kitchen at the sink alone. She was thinking to herself when Jayden walked in. He notices Mia didn't seem to notice his presence so he quietly turns to walk outside to train when Mia turns around and notices him.

"Morning," she greets him with a smile.

"Morning," he greets back as he went over to counter. "How do you feel?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Better," she replied. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," Jayden smiles and nods.

It was silent for a while. Mia was busy making coffee when Jayden spokes up. "Mia,"

"Yeah," She turns to him. "What is it?"

"He pulls a small rectangular box from his pocket and placed it on the table. Mia stares at the box and then at Jayden.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's for you," Jayden says and slides the small rectangular box toward her.

"Thank you," Mia said before she reaches out for the small rectangular box. She stares at the box for a few minute before opening it. Her eyes widen as she saw what it was.

"A hair pin?"

Noticing Mia's expression, Jayden asks. "Do you like it?"

"Of course," she smiles. "Thank you so much, Jayden," she walks over and gave him a hug.

Jayden smiles and hugs her back. "I'm glad you like it".

Mia lets go and went back to making coffee, putting the small rectangular box and the hair pin her pocket when the others walk in.

"Morning Mia, where's mentor?" Kevin asked.

"He left somewhere," Mia answers. "He said he'll be back soon. He made everyone breakfast before he left".

"Awesome, let's eat!" Mike exclaims as he sat down with Emily.

"Mia, are you better?" Emily asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Mia answers as she placed the plates of foods and cups of coffee down on the table for everyone. "Let's eat!" she walked over and sat down next to Emily.

"This would look delicious," Antonio said before he eats.

"Yeah, I can tell," Mike smirks and looked over at Lauren who eating. "Looks like Lauren like it too".

Emily kicks Mike's leg with her foot.

"Ow!" he winces in pain.

"What is it?" Mia asked as everyone look at Mike.

"Nothing," Mike smiles. "Something bit me".

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mike nodded and went back to eating his food. Jayden gave Mike and Emily a weird look. Every since Emily kissed Mike, Jayden notices they have been hanging around each other more. He would question them, but decides not to. He shrugs and went back to eating his food.

**XXXXXX**

Later on, everyone was in the meeting room except for Mia who excuse herself to go to her room.

In her room, she was sitting on the bed, staring at the hair pins. They were exactly the same. She wonders if Jayden was the boy she met when she was a kid. She would look into it, but she has the nighlok to worry about. So, she pushes that thoughts to aside, putting both of the hair pins in her pocket and left out the room to check on the others.

**XXXXXX**

"It's too quiet," Lauren says.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Why haven't the nighlok attack by now?" he questioned.

"Maybe, the nighlok want Mia to go alone out there," Antonio assumed.

"No way!" Kevin got up and looked at everyone. "Even if it were true, we wouldn't let Mia go off by herself, right?"

"Right," Jayden nods. "We can let Mia go alone and fight that Nighlok alone".

"Plus, Mia has just recovered from her injuries from the last battle," Emily added.

Lauren got up. "Here's the plan, me and Jayden will go out to see if they were any attack or any sign of the nighlok appearing".

"Then Mike and Antonio can take over when Lauren and I return," Jayden added. After that is Kevin and Emily turn".

Emily, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio nod in an agreement. Jayden and Lauren begin to leave when suddenly Lauren fainted and fell to the floor. Lucky, Jayden caught her before she touches the floor.

"Lauren!" He taps her face gently. "Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Emily questioned when suddenly she felt dizzy. She touches her head and fell down to the floor unconscious.

"Emily!" Mike rushes over and touches her shoulder.

"Something is wrong," Kevin mutters as he felt himself getting dizzy.

"I agree, I feel tired and want to go to sleep," Antonio said before he passed out on the floor along with Kevin.

"Kevin! Antonio!" Jayden and Mike shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked Jayden. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"I don't know, but it," Jayden shakes his head, trying to keep his eyes open. "I think we are under a sleeping spell". He said as he placed his sister on floor letting her leaning against one of the small chair.

"But how is that possible," Mike says before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mike!" Jayden quickly pull out his Samuraizer. He was about to draw a symbol when he collapses to the floor unconscious.

Mia came in a few minute later and walked over to Jayden. She kneels down in front of him and touches his cheek. "Sorry, I have to do this," she sadly said.

**Mia's flashback**

_As everyone was seated down at the counter, Mia with her back turn to them was putting sleeping powder into the cups of coffee. She then turned around and gave everyone their coffee along with their plate of food._

**End of Mia's Flashback**

Mia got up and looked around at everyone. "Please forgive me," she mutters before she left out the room.

**XXXXXX**

Mia left out of gate determining to find the nighlok. As she walking away from the gate, she was busy in her thought that she didn't notices where she was going and bumps into someone. She looked up and was shock to see who she bumps into.

"Jayden?"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I... but you..." she stuttered unable to speak. If she remembers correctly, she saw him passed out with the others.

"Do you actually think you can leave without me knowing?" He smirked.

"I guess not," Mia sighs. "We better get inside then". She turns back around to head back to the gate when Jayden reaches out and grabs her wrist.

She turns around and looked at him confused.

"I want to show something if that's ok with you," he told her.

Mia nods and let him lead the way. As she was leaving with Jayden, she felt something wasn't right at all.

**XXXXXX**

Ji has return from where he went and saw Mia leaving with Jayden.

"_I wonder where they are going." _ Ji thought before he left inside.

**TBC: Uh Oh, I sense trouble ahead. What do you think? Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ji walked in the house and notices the place was empty. Assuming the others are probably in their room, he went straight to the kitchen. As he walked toward the kitchen, his eyes spotted Jayden and the others lying on the floor unconscious.

"Jayden!" he rushes over to Jayden and touches his shoulder. He could have sworn that he saw Mia left with Jayden earlier which was confusing to him. Unless it wasn't Jayden that Mia left with. The thought of Mia in trouble appear in Ji's mind and he shakes Jayden's shoulder. "Jayden, wake up".

Jayden stirred and groan, slowly opening his eyes. "Ji," he muttered when he looked up at his mentor.

"Jayden, what happen?" Ji asked as he helps Jayden get up.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was talking to others about our plan," Jayden explained.

"Something tells me you all were under a sleeping spell," Ji says.

"Sleeping spell?" Jayden turns to see Lauren and the others were still unconscious. "Lauren," he went over to his sister side and taps her face. "Lauren, wake up,"

Kevin, who slowly becomes conscious, sat up, touching the back of his head. "What's going?" he questioned as he looked around. When he notices Mike and Antonio were unconscious, he quickly went to their side and shakes their shoulders.

"Ow my head," Mike winces in pain as he and Antonio sat up while Jayden was helping Lauren who has woken up. Then Jayden went over and check on Emily.

"Jayden?" Emily said as she slowly opens her eyes and saw his face. "What happen?" she asked.

"You all were under a sleeping spell," Ji repeated what he told Jayden earlier.

"Sleeping Spell?" Kevin says in confused.

"No way!" Mike shook her head. "That's impossible, we haven't left outside and the only thing we drank was..."

"Coffee," Antonio finished. "You guys don't think its coffee that got us knock out cold," he assumed.

"Who made the coffee?" Mike asked, look around at everyone.

"The only person that made coffee for us was," Emily begins to say, but Jayden cut her off.

"Mia," he muttered and took running toward Mia and Emily's room when something occurs to him. He opens the door of Mia and Emily's room to find that Mia wasn't there. "She's gone," he told everyone as he walked back into the meeting room.

"You don't think the nighlok got her, do you?" Kevin asked.

Jayden looked up with a worried expression. He was about to say something when Ji spokes.

"I think the nighlok got to her," he answered.

"What?" Mike exclaimed.

"How?" Emily asked. "Mia would never leave the house, would she?"

Ji sighs, knowing that he has to tell them what he knew. "When I came back, I saw Mia leaving from the house".

"So, Mia did leave the house," Mike says.

"She wasn't by herself," Ji added and everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

Ji looked at Jayden and then the other. "I saw Mia leaving with Jayden," he finally said and everyone was more confused than before.

It was silent in the room for a few minute when Mike spokes "But, Jayden is right here with us".

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in forest, Mia was walking with Jayden when suddenly she stopped walking and pulled her hand away from Jayden's hand.

"What is it?" he turns around and asked.

Mia slightly smiles and looked at him. "Nothing, I was thinking about the gift you gave me this morning," she told him, placing one hand behind her back.

Jayden smile and sighs. "Oh," He extends. "Let keeping going so I can show you this place that I wanted you to see". He said before he continues to walk.

Mia nods. "Ok, but I want ask you if you remember what you gave me," she gave him a smile to hide the fact that she has her Samuraizer behind her back

"Of course I remember," he told her. "I would never forget it".

"Well, can you tell me what is?" she asked.

"What?" he chuckles. "Are you testing my memory?"

"Something likes that," Mia said. The truth was she has a suspicion that something wasn't right and Jayden that was with her was acting strangely.

"Ok, if I remember correctly, it was..." Mia tightens her grip on her Samuraizer as she waited for Jayden to answers. "A necklace, am I right?" He finished and turns around to hear Mia reply when he saw swings her sword, nearly hitting him. It would have hit him if he didn't dodges out the way.

"Mia, what's wrong with you?" he asked in confused.

"You're not Jayden," she snarls at him.

"What are you talking about?" he questions and walked toward her, but she back away. "I am Jayden".

"How stupid do you think I am, you're not Jayden because if you are Jayden, you wouldn't answer that question I ask you wrong," she points out.

Jayden stopped walking and an evil grin appears on his face. "Looks like I underestimate you" he said. "I'm impressive that you see through my disguise". He looked at himself. "I mean I do enjoy being the red ranger".

Mia realizes who it was disguising as Jayden. "Axel," she mutters out loud.

"Yup, that's my name".

**XXXXXX**

"If Jayden is here with us then who did Mia left with?" Emily questioned.

Lauren and Jayden immediately realize something. It didn't take long before others realize it too.

"Nighlok," Jayden answered.

"Oh no!" Emily gasped. "Then Mia is in big trouble".

**TBC: Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes****: Thank you for the reviews. Here is next update chapter that is long enjoy and don't forget to review. I apologizes for any errors in this chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"There is something I don't get," Mia says. "How come you are not affect by the symbol barrier when you were near it?"

"It's very simple," Axel who was still disguise as Jayden smiles. "I drank a potion that protects me from it". He explained. "Now how about we get this battle started, shall we".

Mia tightens her grip on her sword. She knew one way or another, she would have to face Axel in the battle and destroy him for good. "Fine, let fight then," she agreed.

"About time," Axel smirks. "I made it easy and let you go first".

Without hesitation, Mia charges at him and swings her sword. She slashes him in the shoulder, but it has no effect on him. He shoves her away.

"Not bad," he remarked, before he snaps his finger and his own sword appears in his hand. It was a huge black blade sword. He swings at her, expecting to hit her. Surprisingly, Mia blocks it with her sword, causing it to collide with Axel's sword, creating a spark.

A smirk appears on Axel, which Mia notices it. Sensing what Axel was about to do, Mia swiftly jumps back as he releases his energy beam at her. She quickly blocks it with her sword, only to be thrown backward to the ground on her back. Her sword landed on the ground next to her.

Mia sat up as Axel approaches her.

"I win," He swings his sword right down at Mia who eyes widen. Just when Axel thought the victory was his, the Turtle FoldingZord appears out of nowhere and whacks Axel's arm and face. Seeing the chance to attack, Mia reaches for her sword and got up quickly. She ran forward and slashes Axel in the chest, causing him to stumble backward. The hard impact from Mia's sword cause Axel transforms back to his nighlok form.

Axel looked up and glare at Mia who swings her sword to her side.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," She pulled out her Samuraizer. "I learn a few tricks and moves of my own".

"GO! GO! Samurai!" She yelled and morphs into her ranger suit.

**XXXXXX**

"We need to find Mia," Emily glances at Jayden in concern. "She might be fighting that nighlok right now as we speak".

"Any idea where Mia is," Mike looked at everyone in the room.

Jayden pulled up the map on the table and stares at it. "We should be able to track Mia by her Samuraizer if she activates it".

"There!" Lauren points at the glowing pink dot on the map that is near a bunch of trees.

Jayden looked up at everyone. "Let's go," he told them.

They were about head out the door when sensor went off, alarming them. Ji went over to the map that was already pulled on the table and looked at it.

"Moogers are at the park," he told the samurai rangers.

The Samurai rangers glance at each other, wondering what they should do. Kevin glances over at Mike who knew what Kevin was thinking.

"Jayden, you, Lauren, Emily, and Antonio go find Mia, Mike and I will handle the Moogers".

Jayden and Lauren nods.

"Be careful," Jayden told Kevin and Mike.

"You bet we will," Mike smirks.

Emily gave Mike a smile as Antonio touches Kevin and Mike's back, wishing them good luck before he left with Emily.

Outside of the gate, everyone ran out and morph in the ranger suits.

**XXXXXX**

Lauren, Jayden, Emily, and Antonio were running in the forest while Mike and Kevin fought off the Moogers at the park.

"We got get to Mia before it's too late," said Jayden who was running ahead of Emily, Lauren, and Antonio.

"I hope Mia is alright," Emily said in concern for her friend when out of nowhere a nighlok appear in front Jayden.

Jayden stopped running as Lauren, Emily, and Antonio came up behind him.

"Sorry rangers, I can't let you pass," the nighlok smirks. "Time for some fun".

"Out of the way!" Antonio shouted.

"No can't do," the nighlok folds her arms.

"Jayden," Lauren turns her brother and Antonio. "You and Antonio go ahead, Emily and I will take care of this nighlok". She ordered.

Jayden and Antonio nods and took off running.

"I don't think so," the nighlok snaps her fingers and Moogers appears, attacking Emily and Lauren.

Then the nighlok releases her tentacles and grabs Jayden and Antonio legs, slamming them to the ground.

"Whoops, did I hurt you boys," she put her hand over her mouth.

Antonio pulled out his barracuda blade and slashes the tentacles off of him and Jayden. Then he helps Jayden up.

Jayden and Antonio charge toward the nighlok and slash her in the chest at the same time. The nighlok tumbles backward and glares at them. Then she fires a fireball at them.

"Jayden! Antonio!" Lauren and Emily yelled as they fought off the Moogers, trying to reach them.

Just as the fire ball was about to reaches Jayden and Antonio, Jayden took out his fire smasher and shield Antonio and himself with it.

Then he uses the fire smasher and started firing towards the nighlok who leaps into the air. She manages to avoid Jayden's attack and fires her darts toward Emily and Lauren.

"NO!" Jayden shouted as he and Antonio rush over and stood in front of Lauren and Emily. The darts hit Jayden and Antonio in the chest hard.

Emily and Lauren immediately rush over to Jayden and Antonio side and placed their hands on their shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked her brother.

Jayden touches his chest and notices he was okay. "I'm okay," he looked at Lauren and nods.

"Antonio, are you okay?" Emily asked.

Antonio got up with Emily and pats his chest. "I'm fine, it didn't even hurt that much".

A loud explosion was heard, startling Jayden, Lauren, Emily, and Antonio. Jayden looked over at Lauren and Emily who gave him "Go save Mia" look.

Jayden then turns to Antonio. "Let's go". He said before he took off running.

"Right behind you," Antonio nods and follows Jayden.

"I don't think so," the nighlok growls and unleashes her tentacles at Jayden and Antonio.

"Jayden!" Lauren shouted.

"Jayden! Antonio! Watch out!" Emily called out to them as she and Lauren rush over and attack the nighlok.

"Huh?" Antonio turns and saw the nighlok's tentacles coming toward him and Jayden. He quickly ran toward his friend.

"Jayden, watch out!" He pushes Jayden out the way. They both fall to the ground in pain.

"Ah!" Jayden got up and glares at Antonio. "What was that for!" he yelled all of sudden.

Antonio got up and walked up to red samurai ranger. "I just save your life," he glares at Jayden. "At least say thank you".

Jayden tighten his fists. "I don't need your help!" he shoves Antonio away from him. "Just stay out my way! I'm going to rescue Mia on my own!" he retorted.

Antonio storms over to Jayden and shoves him. "No, I'm going to save Mia," he spats back.

Before Antonio can react, Jayden punched him across the face. Antonio tumbles backward and then looked at Jayden.

"That it, you're asking for it!" Antonio charged at Jayden and swings his barracuda blade.

**XXXXXX**

Hearing the explosion, Emily and Lauren turn toward it.

"_Oh no Mia,"_ Emily thought with concern look on her face. She turns and looked at Lauren.

As if she knew what Lauren was thinking, she turns and looked at Jayden and gave him a "go save Mia" look before she joins Lauren to fight the nighlok.

She pulled out her sword, transforming into her weapon, the Earth Slicer. Then she flings it at the nighlok who catches with her hand.

"Oh no!" Emily gasped. The Nighlok smirks and toss it right back at Emily who eyes widen. She shields her self from the attack when Lauren appears in front and blocks the Earth Sliver with her Fire Smasher.

"Are you alright?" Lauren glances behind and looked at Emily who nodded.

"I'm okay, thanks for saving me". She replied.

Lauren turns around and bends down to pick up Emily's weapon, the Earth Slicer off the ground. "Here," she gave the Earth Slicer to Emily. Then she turns back around and held the Fire Smasher in front of her. She was about to charges forward when she saw the nighlok unleashed her tentacles toward Jayden and Antonio.

Her eyes widen and immediately yelled for her brother. She and Emily took off toward the nighlok to stop the attack.

"Jayden! Antonio! Watch out!" She heard Emily yelled out.

Lucky, Antonio notices and pushed Jayden out of the way in time. Lauren sighs in relieve when she saw her brother was safe. It didn't last one when she saw Jayden and Antonio arguing and fighting each other.

"What's going on?" she questioned to herself as he fought the nighlok with Emily help.

"Guys stop it!" Emily yelled, trying to get their attention. She was so focus on Jayden and Antonio that she didn't notices the nighlok unleashes her tentacles at her. It slashes her and Lauren across the chest multiple times hard.

"Ah!" Both girls landed on the ground on their back in pain as the nighlok approaches to them laughing.

"Look like red and gold ranger are busy to help you girls," The nighlok aims her sword at Lauren and Emily. "Say good bye girls". She swings her sword down.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. The nighlok looked up just in time to see Mike slashes her across the chest with his sword.

She tumbles backward and looked down at her stomach that was starting to dry up. "This is not over, I'll be back," She ran away and leaps in a crack in the tree.

Kevin ran over to Lauren and Emily and helps them up. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"We're okay, but Jayden and Antonio are not," Lauren answered.

Mike ran over to them "What happen?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Emily points to Jayden and Antonio clashed swords. Neither of them seems to notices Mike and Kevin presence.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mike exclaimed in shock.

**XXXXXX**

Mia slashes across Axel's chest twice and kicks him the stomach. Axel stumbles backward and looked up at her.

"Is that all you got, pink ranger," he snarled.

"I'm just getting started," Mia replied before she Mia takes out the black box and stares at it.

"_Some how I knew this would come in handy,"_ She thought as she recalled when she took the black box right after everyone got knock out cold.

Axel laughs. "Do you think you can actually defeat me with that pathetic box?"

"We will see about that," Mia put the disk in black box and placed the black box in front of her.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Mia shouted.

The black box glow and a white cape appeared on her. Then she put the black box on her spin sword.

"You're going down!" Mia said as she lunged toward Axel.

Axel swings his sword at Mia and clashed with Mia's spin sword,

"You'll never win, Pink Ranger!" he said before he kicks Mia in the gut hard.

Mia tumbles backward a little, but manages to slash Axel hard and kick in the gut, sending him flying backward and smash into a tree creating an explosion.

**XXXXXX**

"Jayden! Antonio!" Kevin and Mike yelled as they rushed over to Jayden and Antonio with Emily and Lauren right behind them.

Kevin and Lauren pulled Antonio away from Jayden while Mike got behind Jayden, grab under his arms and drags him away with Emily who was standing in front of Jayden, putting her hands on his chest to stop him from going forward.

"Let me at him!" Antonio screamed.

"No," Kevin got a firm hold on Antonio who was struggling to break free.

"Mike, Emily, let me go," Jayden retorted angry as he tried to move forward toward Antonio, but Emily stopped him. "I want this fish guy a lesson to not mess with me or be in my way".

"What! How dare you!" Antonio shouted, but then stop. A grin appears on his face. "Oh I see how it is, you're jealous because Mia likes me better than you. You see Mia and I have something in common that you don't have," he placed a hand on his chest. "Mia and I know how to sing and you don't sing".

"What!" Jayden gritted his teeth and got angrier than before.

"So the chances are I will be the better choice to save Mia rather than you".

Antonio hit the spot because Jayden immediately lunges forward furiously and was to punch Antonio in the face when Mike yanks him back as Emily pushes him back with her hands on his chest.

"That is enough!" Lauren yelled, which got everyone including Jayden and Antonio attention. "You two are acting like kids. Right now, we are got a problem on our hands and you two are not helping at all".

"Try telling that him!" Jayden spats. "He was in the way".

"Was not!" Antonio argues. "He was in the way".

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She was worried and at the same time trying to stop Jayden and Antonio from killing each other. So what she did next was unexpected.

"Shut up both of you!" She shouted. Realizing what she just did, she clamps her mouth with her hands.

"Emily," Mike mutters in shock.

Emily looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, but right now we need to save Mia. Can't you see that Mia needs our help right now"?

Words seem to get through Jayden and Antonio because they stop struggling.

"Fine," Jayden finally calm down. "Let's go save Mia, but do me one favor".

"Okay, what is it?" Mike asked.

"Keep him away from me," Jayden replied and points his fingers at Antonio.

"Same here with me," Antonio nods and glares at Jayden who turns and walked ahead of the others with Lauren and Antonio following him.

Mike and Kevin sigh and wonder what they are going do with Jayden and Antonio. Emily turns to Mike.

"Something is not right with Jayden and Antonio".

"I agree," Mike nods.

"Let's go save Mia and we deals with them later when we return back to the Shiba house," Kevin suggests before he walked up.

Mike walked up behind Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't Em, we will figure out what wrong with them after we rescue Mia," he assured.

Emily looked at Mike and nods.

"Okay".

Mike then grabs Emily's hand and lead the way.

**TBC: Will they reach Mia in time? What happened to Jayden and Antonio? Stay tuned, the next chapter will explain it.**

**I will try my best to update fast.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"SUPER SKY FAN!" Mia activates her super sky fan.

"What!" Axel exclaimed.

"It times to finish you for good," Mia grabs her super sky fan and waves it at Axel as she fly toward him.

Axel leaps in the air right toward her. "If I'm going down, I will take you with me," he snarled and hurls his sword that burst into flames at her.

Mia's super sky fan releases several gust of winds that come from all around her. It heads straight toward Axel

Axel's sword that was in flame has made it through the wind and connects with her body. It hit Mia ribs, arms, shoulders, and creates a minor injury on her cheeks as the wind hits Axel's body hard.

Axel landed on his feet and stares at Mia before he collapses to the ground and explodes, bursting into flames.

"It's over I did it," Mia said, breathing heavy before she demorph and falls unconscious to the ground. She was holding on to the black box in her hands with her Samuraizer lying on the ground in front of her.

**XXXXXX**

Mike, Emily, Lauren, Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio arrived in time to see Axel hurled his flaming sword at Mia who swings sky fan, releasing a powerful wind at Axel.

"Mia!" They all yelled in shock as they ran forward.

They heard Mia and Axel scream in pain and watch Axel exploded into flame. After that they saw Mia collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Jayden and Emily were first ones to reach Mia.

"Mia," Emily cried as she kneels down next to her friend. She notices Mia was badly injured. "Oh my god!" she put one of her hands over her mouth while the other hand on Mia's shoulder.

Mike kneels down next to Emily and touches her shoulder.

Jayden kneels down next to Mia and held her up in his arms. "Mia," he muttered.

He notices in her hand was the black box. He immediately realizes that Mia had use the black box to destroyed Axel. Why did she have to do it alone? He wondered.

Antonio went forward, but Kevin grabs him back. He turns to Kevin who shook his head and muttered the word "Not now".

Antonio nods and remains where he was.

Lauren kneels down next to Jayden and touches his shoulder. "Jayden, we need to get her back home and tend her wound". She told him.

Jayden turns to Lauren and nods. Then he got up with Mia in his arms and walked away, pass by Antonio and Kevin who turns to follow him with Lauren right behind them.

Mike helps Emily up. She was still crying as she leans her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and whispers in her ear. "Mia is going to be okay," he comforts her as he walked away with her.

**XXXXXX**

"Sit down," Ji orders Jayden and Antonio.

Antonio and Jayden sat down in the chairs facing each other, but didn't look at each other in the eye. The others were standing and watching them.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," Ji walked around. "Mia is in trouble and Nighlok attack and what do you two do, you two get into a fight for no reason".

"But..." Jayden begins to said, but Ji held his hand up and silent him.

"You two were supposed to work together with the others instead of fighting each other".

"Working with him," Antonio scoffs. "Not going happen unless he stops bossing people around".

Mike let out a small chuckles and Emily elbows him in the arm.

"What!" Jayden exclaimed. He was about to get up when Kevin put his hands on Jayden's shoulders and made him sat back down.

"Both of you are punish," Ji sternly said. "Now both of you go to your rooms and think about it".

"Mentor," Emily spokes up. "Can Jayden at least visit Mia? She asked.

"Yes"

"What!" Antonio exclaimed. "I want to visit Mia too".

"You and Jayden will take turn," Ji ordered.

Then Jayden got up and left to Mia's room while Antonio left outside and wait for his turn to visit Mia".

Emily and Mike looked at each other.

"Now," Ji sat down in the chair. "Would someone tell me what happen?"

"We were running in the forest to rescue Mia when this nighlok appears and attack us," Lauren explained. "I told Jayden and Antonio to go ahead, but the nighlok attacked them and didn't let them go".

"Kevin and I weren't there to see what happen to Jayden and Antonio because we were busy fighting the Moogers". Mike said as he looked over at Ji.

"Wait, could that nighlok has something to do with Antonio and Jayden turning against each other," Kevin questioned.

"Maybe," Ji replied. "But how did that nighlok did it?"

Everyone begins to think how the nighlok caused Jayden and Antonio to hate each other.

Suddenly Emily and Lauren remember how it might happen.

"Me and Emily remember that Jayden and Antonio were attacked by the Nighlok's darts when they were trying to protect us," Lauren told everyone.

"But they seem fine after that," Emily points out. "Then when the nighlok attack them and Antonio pushed Jayden out of the way, they start fighting each other".

"Maybe the spell didn't affect when they were hit by the darts, but when they came contact with each other, the spell affects them," Lauren assumed.

"Now, we need to figure out a way to break the spell before it gets worst," Ji told them.

Mike sighs. "It might have gotten worst," he stated.

"What do you mean, Mike?" Ji asked.

"They're starting to hate each other more," Mike answers.

"Something to tell me it would get worse if we don't find a way to break the spell on them," Lauren said.

Emily got up. "I'm going to go check on Mia and then talk to Jayden".

"Go ahead," Ji replied. Emily then left the room.

**XXXXXX**

An hour later, Mia wakes up bandaged in her room and notices that she was back at the Shiba Place.

"How?" was the question that appears on her mind and thought of when she first awake. Last thing she remembers was defeating Axel and felt the full blow of Axel's sword.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jayden next to her.

"Jayden," she weakly said. "What happened?"

"You have pretty nasty wounds there but a few days rest and you should be okay. You had everyone worried"

"How long was I out?"

"For a day," was Jayden replied.

"What happened to Axel?" She asked all sudden.

"Axel?" Jayden stares at her confused. It didn't last long when he figures who Axel was. "You mean that nighlok you were battling with?"

Mia nods

"Don't worry he's gone," Jayden smiles. "You destroyed him for good".

Mia sighs "Finally".

"Yeah, thanks to you, we don't have to worry about him coming after you". Jayden said as he also sighs in relieve, knowing that Axel is gone for good. "I just wish you didn't have to do it alone". He says, sounded a bit upset.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it alone," Mia said, hoping Jayden would understand.

Jayden lifts his hand off Mia's shoulder and placed it on her hand. "Don't worry about, I understand".

Mia looked down at her hand that was underneath Jayden's hand. She was about to say something when Emily walked in.

"Mia," Emily rushes over and hugs her. "Thank god you're awake".

Mia hugs Emily back. "I'm sorry, I worried you". She apologizes.

Emily let go of Mia and smiles. "What matter is that you are okay now".

**XXXXXX**

In the netherworld, on the ship, Octoroo was laughs.

"Ooh Ah Ooh, excellent job with turning the red and gold ranger on each other".

"Thank you," the nighlok laughs. "I have plenty surprises in stored for the rangers when I see them again".

**TBC: Oh boy, Antonio and Jayden are under a spell. How will the others help them and break the spell?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes**: Thank you for amazing review. Here is the next update. Enjoy! : )

**Chapter Fourteen**

During dinner time, everyone already seated down at the counter while Ji was going back and forth from the stove, making sure everyone have their food. Mia has already come out from her room with Emily help because of the injuries she has and that she was too weak to walk.

Kevin, Jayden, Emily, and Mike were seated at the kitchen counter while Lauren, Mia, and Antonio was seated at the wooden table near the doorway

It was silent in the room. Everyone was has their head down eating their foods.

"Enjoy your dinner, I'll be in my room if anyone want to see me," Ji said, breaking the silence.

"Okay," everyone answered and then Ji left to this room.

After Ji left, Mike looked up and notices Jayden eyes was somewhere else and not on his plate. Curious to know what Jayden was staring at, Mike turn his head to the direction to see Mia dropped something on the ground and Antonio was bending down to pick it up at the same time Mia was when their heads hit into each other.

"Ow!" Mia and Antonio yelp in pain as they grab their forehead.

"Ooh," Mike and Emily cringed.

"Mia!" Jayden got up and immediately rushed towards her.

Antonio and Lauren were already down at her level, looking at her forehead for any sign of injury.

"Sorry chica, sorry," Antonio apologizes as he looked at her for any sign of an injury.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked as Kevin, Mike, and Emily rush over right behind Jayden, who appears next to Lauren and right beside Mia.

"Its okay "Mia assures with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked as he grabbed her hand and move it away from her forehead.

"Yeah," she muttered as Jayden was staring at her forehead, which was a bit swollen.

"No you're not okay, it's swollen," He touches her shoulder. "I'm going to go get you an ice pack for that lump on your forehead or else it will get worse". He said.

Just as he got up to go the refrigerator, he notices Antonio had already got the ice pack out from the refrigerator and was walking over to him.

Jayden gave a stern look at Antonio, who walked pass him and walked over to Mia. Lauren and Emily help Mia up.

"Here," Antonio gave the ice pack to Mia.

"Thank you," Mia gave Antonio a smile as she took the ice pack from Antonio.

Jayden looked at the exchange with an angry expression. _"How dare him! I should be the one given Mia the ice pack!" _ His mind muses.

"Jayden," he heard his name being called. He turns and saw Kevin was right beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing, everyone went back to their seat to finish their dinner," Kevin points out and Jayden looked around and saw everyone was already seated down except for him and Kevin.

Jayden walked back to his seat and sat down. He glances over at Mia and notices she was quietly eating her food.

"Oh I almost forget," Antonio spokes up all of sudden. "Here you go, Mia," He gave back the item to Mia. Jayden leans back a little in his seat to get a better view of item and immediately recognize it was the hair pin he gave to Mia.

A grin appears on his face as he watches Mia took the hair pin from Antonio and stares at it.

"It's pretty, where did you get it?" Antonio questioned as Lauren turns to look at the hair pin in Mia's hand. She already knew who gave the hair pin to Mia, but decides to remain quiet.

"A special friend gave it to me," Mia answered with a small smile on her face before she turns to look at Jayden, who gave her smile.

Mike and Emily notices the exchange look that Mia and Jayden was giving and a smiles appear on their faces.

Antonio, who notices Jayden was looking at Mia, decides to interrupt it. "Hey Mia, do you want to hang out with me after dinner to look at my technology stuffs?" he asked.

"Sure!" Mia agreed and Antonio glances over at Jayden, who was glaring at him angry,

Mike nudged Emily and Kevin as he watched Jayden eyeing Antonio and Mia. His hands clenched and unclenched.

Kevin and Emily turns to Mike, who gestures them to lean in closer. They lean in closer and waited to hear what Mike wants to say to them.

"Check it out, Jayden look jealous, "He whispers to Kevin and Emily.

Somehow Jayden seemed to hear what Mike was saying and swiftly looked at him.

"I am not," he spats, causing Lauren, Antonio, and Mia to look over at him.

Mike puts his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything".

"Okay that enough," Lauren says. "Let's finish the dinner, okay".

For the rest of the dinner time, it was silent.

Mike turns to Emily and touches her hand with his hand. She looked over at him and mouthed "What?"

"Is it just me or does it feel hot in here," he joked, fanning his face with his hand.

Emily silently chuckles and put her finger to her mouth, gesturing him to be quiet while making sure Jayden was looking at them.

**XXXXX**

After dinner was over, Mia gathers all the dishes with the spoons and put them in the sink. Just as she was about to wash them, a hand touches her shoulder. She turns to see Jayden was behind her.

"I'll clean them for you," he offered.

"It's okay; you don't have to," Mia insisted.

Jayden sighs. "Mia, you are still injury from the battle with that nighlok. You should rest and let me wash the dishes for you".

"Okay," Mia finally agreed. "Thank you".

"No problem," Jayden replied. "Now go rest," he ushers out of the kitchen.

A minute later, Antonio entered the kitchen saw Jayden at the sink finished cleaning the dishes.

"So you have a problem with my relationship with Mia." his words were directed to Jayden's back. Jayden was fighting the urge to walk up and punch Antonio in the face. He swiftly turns around and faced Antonio.

His expression was one that Antonio couldn't figure out or read. It was a mixture of hurt, anger and probably jealousy.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Jayden shot glares at Antonio.

"More like demanding an answer from you. Mia has no clue why you're acting like someone just stole your best friend. But I think I have assumption and a reason of your disapproval." Antonio looked at Jayden eagerly.

"I don't care what you think nor would I want to answer your question," Jayden retorted out.

"I find that hard to believe. Considering how you feel about her." Antonio said, not backing down nor intending to leave without an answer.

"You have no idea what I feel." Jayden folded his arms across his chest and gave Antonio a firm look.

Antonio scoffs. "Please I can see it in your eyes. I know you're angry that I'm with her. And I think most of your anger comes from frustration that you're not in my position." he assumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jayden looked away from him.

"Yes you do. You have no idea how much your expression gives you away. You want her for yourself." Antonio stated without emotion.

Clark looks daggers at Antonio. "So what if I do?

"So you finally admit," Antonio grins when he successfully made Jayden spokes the truth.

"I didn't admit anything, you assume that I did." Jayden shot back accusingly.

"Ha! You in denial," Antonio spats back.

"Am not!" Jayden argued.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Fine," Antonio puts his hands. "Then I wouldn't mind nor care if you agree or not, I'll ask Mia out on a date".

"You wouldn't," Jayden tightens his fists; this time there was no doubt that he was jealous.

'Watch me," Antonio replied and immediately Jayden grabs Antonio's shirt.

"I'm in love with her okay?" Jayden shouted it out loud.

"So am I." Antonio stated with such sureness and yanks Jayden's hand away from his shirt.

Antonio and Jayden were standing face to face as if a war has just begun and who will win.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh my god," Emily gasps from the partly open the door. She covers her mouth with her hands and slowly back away when her back collides into something solid. She turns to see Mike was behind her with a shock expression.

"We seriously have a problem now," he concluded before he grabs Emily's hand and led her away from the kitchen.

**TBC: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. **

**Yes, it's a love triangle. What will the others do about it?**

**Review**


End file.
